Another Way to Save the Day
by Antisocialpessimist
Summary: This is what I think would have happened had Jocelyn stay a little bit longer, and Stephen hadn't died. Mainly clace but will feature sizzy & malec. Rating may change later.
1. How to start a new life

**I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENT SERIES OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, CASSANDRA CLARE DOES. I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I CREATED AND THE PLOT I CAME UP WITH.**

 **This is the story of what I think could've happened if Jocelyn didn't leave when she did, and if Stephen hadn't died.** **This chapter is just an introduction to the characters.**

 **Okay, on with the story.**

* * *

 **Clary POV**

Hey, my name is Clarissa Adele Graymark, I am a shadowhunter.

My brother, Jonathan Christopher Graymark, and I are the two children of Jocelyn Fairchild and Valentine Morgenstern. When I was just one month old my mom left him because she found out he had experimented on Jonathan, myself, and Stephen Herondale's son and she took us with her. It wasn't long until she got remarried. To her childhood best friend, Lucian Graymark, the man who I call my father. He is a werewolf.

He adopted the two of us when my mom found out she was pregnant. I was almost two years old when my sister, Eliza Amatis Graymark, was born. Fast forward 10 years and my best friend, and now parabatai, Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, was receiving her first rune.I got my first rune when I was 10, along with my other best friend, James C. Herondale.

The 'C.' is in honour of his biological mom, Celine, who killed herself when she was 8 months pregnant with him because she thought that his father Stephen was dead. He wasn't. Stephen and a man named Hodge Starkweather had to save him. He was then raised by Stephen and the love of his life, Amatis Herondale, my dad's sister. Yet we don't considered ourselves cousins.

My family includes:

 _Jocelyn Fairchild/Graymark -Mother (Nephilim)_

 _Lucian (Luke) Graymark -Father (Former Nephilim/Werewolf)_

 _Jonathan (Jon) Christopher Graymark -19 yrs_

 _Clarissa (Clary) Adele Graymark -17 yrs (me)_

 _Eliza (Eli) Amatis Graymark -15 yrs_

 _Henry David Graymark & Charlotte (Charlie) Elizabeth Graymark -14 yrs (twins)_

 _Felicity (Flissy) Callida Graymark -10 yrs_

 _Marcus (Mark) Aloysius Graymark -6 yrs_

 _Coralie (Cory) Theresa Graymark -5 yrs_

 _Matthew (Matt) Granville Graymark & Roderick Charles Graymark -1 yrs (twins)_

Isabelle Lightwood's family includes:

 _Maryse Trueblood/Lightwood -Mother (Nephilim)_

 _Robert Lightwood -Father (Nephilim)_

 _Alexander (Alec) Gideon Lightwood -19 yrs_

 _Isabelle (Izzy) Sophia Lightwood -16 yrs turnig 17 yrs_

 _Jessamine (Jessie) Anna Lightwood -15 yrs_

 _Maxwell (Max) Joseph Lightwood -10 yrs_

 _Andrew (Andy) Isadore Lightwood -5 yrs_

James Herondale's family includes:

 _Amatis (Amy) Graymark/Herondale -Mother (Nephilim)_

 _Stephen Herondale -Father (Nephilim)_

 _James (Jace) C. Herondale -17 yrs_

 _Samantha Grace Herondale & Oliver Owen Herondale - 16 yrs (twins)_

 _Ella (El) Imogen Herondale & Cecily (Cece) Lydia Herondale - 13 yrs (twins)_

 _William (Will) Owen Herondale -7 yrs_

 _Linette (Linnie) Cordelia -5 yrs_

Most of us live in New york, but we stay in Idris every once in awhile because it's home.

Jace and Alec became parabatai just before Izzy and I, Jon became parabatai with Sebastian Verlac before them, and Jessie and Eli are preparing for their parabatai ceremony in three weeks. It's nice that we all are so close to each other.

Sebastian Verlac stays with us because him and Jon became friends when Jon was 5 and he was 4 and when Sebs parents died when he was 8 they didn't want to be separated. His cousin, Aline Penhollow, is my age and stays with us in New york on occasion. But other than that, we usually just hang out with each other and each others families.

When my mom told Stephen about what Valentine did to Jon, Jace, and myself he was beyond furious, that day he and my parent came up with a plan to take him down. He then started to rekindle his relationship with the love of his life, my aunt, and from then on she raised Jace.

Maryse and my mom were never the closest of friends but when my mom left Valentine, she went to Maryse and told her about the experiments he did on my Jon, Jace, and myself. She was disgusted with his actions and helped my mother, my father and her husband turn him into the clave. Her and my mom became very close in the process.

My life so far hasn't been that bad. Some parts were hard, but we got through them. Let's just hope we get through what comes next.

* * *

 **So what do you think?**

 **I will post another chapter either later on today or tomorrow, it will focus on the harder parts of her life so far.** **I want this to be a long fic so be patient.**

 **This is gonna be a clace fanfic, but it will also feature sizzy & malec, so if you like that then don't read it.**

 **And if you have any ideas on what could happen, or comments on the story, feel free to review.**

 **Later guys.**


	2. How to go through traumatic events

**I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENT SERIES OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, CASSANDRA CLARE DOES. I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I CREATED AND THE PLOT I CAME UP WITH.**

 **This chapter talks about a something bad that had happened to Clary when she was 13.**

 **Okay, on with the story.**

* * *

 **CLARY POV**

I was 13 when it happened. I remember it like a scene in an action movie. To this day I still don't know why it happened.

* * *

*3 years earlier*

 **3RD PERSON POV**

Clary was walking through the halls of the institute with her friend, Rose Wayland. Her dark red curly hair was pulled into a high ponytail and she was wearing a red tank top under her signature leather jacket, and black jeans. Rose was wearing a grey sweater and black pants with her dark blonde hair spilling over her shoulders.

Rose was one year older than Clary yet she was one of her best friends.

"So Clary, when are you gonna admit that you going to admit that you are going to marry him?" Asked Rose.

"Who, Jace? I am not going to marry him," Clary replied slighty shocked that Rose brought up the topic so easily. "Besides Jace doesn't even like me."

"Wait, you mean you don't know? Clary, told me himself, well, after I forced it out of him, but still. He likes you just as much as you like him."

Clary just looked at her.

Rose continued, "Besides, wasn't he the one who use to tell you he was going to propose to you one day?"

Clary stopped and turned to look at her. "We were 6 years old, Rose, he didn't mean it."

Rose ignored her, "And wasn't you guys who would always kiss when you were like, 3?"

Clary sighed, of coarse she would bring that up, "Yes, but those were like one second each, they don't really count."

Of coarse to Clary they were like everything. You see, Clary and Jace were completely in love and have been since they were little. Everyone knew, even they knew. Jace liked to tell her they were gonna get married one day. She never denied it. Until she was 10 when she just didn't want to think about love. She thought it was gross. But the pictures and videos of the two toddlers kissing pleased her. Even though she didn't want to kiss him like that anymore.

Rose opened her mouth to say something else when suddenly there was a loud booming sound. For Clary, the sound last for about a second before all she could here was a sharp ringing in her ears, and she was knocked of her feet.

She laid on the ground for what felt like for ever before she decided to sit up. Big mistake. The ringing in her ears had stopped when she sat up. She looked around for Rose until her eyes landed on something in her lap. A hand. Before she could process it she started to exam her body, she was covered in something red. It didn't take her long to realize she was screaming, but she couldn't even hear herself.

Despite the severe pain it caused, she stood up. Coughing, she limped around. The place was covered in smoke, but she didn't care. Suddenly her sore foot hit something. After a few seconds, it all finally clicked. She realized there was only one person who the hand could have belonged to, who the blood belongs to, and who the body that lay before her could have belonged to.

 _Rose Wayland._

Again she screamed but gave up because if she couldn't even hear herself than what was the point.

Suddenly there were hands on her shoulders, but she was to scared to fight them off, so instead she turned around to face the owner of them. Soon she found herself staring into the golden eyes that she knew like the back of her own hand. Jace was there.

He was saying something but all she could do was shake her head and say ' _I can't hear you.'_ Well, that's what she hoped she had said.

* * *

*Present time*

 **CLARY POV**

'Oh well' I think to myself as I sigh and put on my hearing aids.

After the accident we discover I had lost the ability to hear. I was devastated, but I was to upset about Rose to do anything.

Soon after that I started to learn sigh language. Writing and reading just to say good morning to people was getting on my nerves. Of coarse I forced my friends to learn too, and my family, eventually we were all fluent and things were slightly easier.

Then my parents bought me a system that was like an alarm, but instead of making sounds, it made my bed shake. Which made waking up a lot easier.

Then I started to get really good at speaking, at least that's what everyone said, and I also learned to read lips which made things even more easier. But I was still very self-conscious about what I sounded like so I kept quiet most of the time. Sure it got lonely, but I just hated the feeling of talking without hearing my own words.

Then, about 2 years ago my parents bought me hearing aids. And now it's like people forgot I was even deaf in the first place. Except for Jace, who always remembers.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **I might be able to do another chapter tonight but if not then tomorrow for sure. The next chapter might be the POV of someone else.**

 **Feel free to review anything you liked, didn't like or want to see happen in the next chapter, or whose POV you want to read.**

 **Later.**


	3. How to buy a birthday present

**I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENT SERIES OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, CASSANDRA CLARE DOES. I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I CREATED AND THE PLOT I CAME UP WITH. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE X-MEN**

 **This chapter will introduce Simon, and you will get to see him and Izzy interact. As well as and little clace**

 **Okay, on with the story.**

* * *

 **Izzy POV**

Tomorrow it's my little brother's 10th birthday. So I am going to get him some comic books. Problem is, I don't know anything about that stuff so Clary said she would help out.

Except she won't because she has to take care of a sick Cory back at the institute. Stupid illnesses.

So now I am aimlessly walking around some small little comic book store with no clue what I am doing. I was just look at some stupid book when I heard a voice behind me.

"That's my favourite issue," I turned toward the voice. It belonged to some boy with brown curly hair and nerdy glasses. Mundie.

"Yeah, is it good? I have to get my brother something, and I no nothing about this stuff," I reply. "Do you mind helping me out?" I ask. He is kinda cute, and I definitely need help.

"Um, r-really? Sure! I-I would love to. I'm Simon by the way. How old is you're brother?" Awe, he's stuttering.

" Oh, my names Isabelle but you can just call me Izzy. My brother Max is 10 years old as of tomorrow. My friend Clary was going help but she has to take care of her sister." But now I am seeing the upside.

"Okay, so um, what does he like?" Crap, what did Clary say? X- what now.

"Um, my friend said something about him wanting to read about the X-guys or something, do you know about that?" He laughed a little, clearly he getting comfortable.

"I think she was talking about the X-Men. If he wants to start reading the X-Men than we are gonna need to start at the beginning..." He was still talking but I was distracted by the light in his eyes. He clearly loves this stuff.

* * *

 **Clary POV**

"How are you feeling?" I ask my baby sister as I walk into her room. "Still sicky?"

She nods her head, her soft little red curls bouncing beside her head, "Yeah, my tummy hurts even more now."

"Awe, well I brought you some soup, your favourite." I smile hopefully as I hold up the tray.

"Chicken Noodle?" I nod my head. "Yay!"

"Alright, you have to sit up to eat it," She follows my orders. "Here we go," I say as I lift the tray into her arms.

I turn to leave as she says "Thank you Clare-bear!"

"You're welcome Cor." I say as I shut the door behind me.

"How is she?" I hear a deeper voice ask.

"She is still not feeling well, hopefully the soup will help her," I tell Jace. He told me earlier that he would help keep me company while everyone else was out doing who knows what.

Since tomorrow we are having a party, today Max just wanted to be with his parents and Felicity. So Aunt Maryse and Uncle Robert took Flissy and Max out to lunch. My parents are at home in Idris because my baby brothers are still to young to portal so they can't leave Idris. So they are staying at our house, Fairchild Manor, with my other brother Marcus who didn't want to leave without them. Maryse and Robert are taking care of us while they are away and us older kids are helping out. It's a good system. Izzy left to buy Max a comic book or two, I just hope she remembers to get him the X-Men. And then Jon, Seb, and Alec took all the non-sick children to the park. Uncle Stephen and Aunt Amy have official clave stuff to take care of so they won't be returning until tomorrow. So they are all gone.

Except Jace.

* * *

 **So what do you think?**

 **I will always try to post another chapter but I can never guarantee anything. Next chapter will be Clary and Jace hanging out by themselves. Yay!**

 **As usual review you're opinions.**

 **Later.**


	4. How to fall asleep

**I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENT SERIES OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, CASSANDRA CLARE DOES. I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I CREATED AND THE PLOT I CAME UP WITH.**

 **Also brief note:**

 ***Someone asked what happened to Clary's hearing:**

 _ **Bombs are very loud, they have been documented with noise levels as high as 110 to 130 decibels. Being exposed to those levels of sound can cause permanent hearing loss. Rose was unintentionally directly in front of the bomb which shielded Clary from it, so she didn't die like Rose did. However she was still pretty close and was exposed to sound which caused her to go deaf.**_

 **And to** **Clace H** **because they said that they felt that Clary shouldn't be deaf because of how it would affect her being a shadow hunter:**

 _ **I get what you mean but it actually has a lot to do with where I want to go with this particular story.***_

 **This chapter is what Clary and Jace do together while Cory is sick and everyone else is out.**

 **On with the story.**

* * *

 **Clary POV**

"Food?" Jace asks. We are sitting on the couch in the library, I sitting crossed leg facing him on my laptop and he is reading a book. Well was reading a book.

I look up from my screen and nod. "Food."

We get up and a walk down to the kitchen. After minutes of looking for something Jace looks over to me and says, "How about I go pick something up from Taki's?"

"Yes. Do it. Do it now," I say suddenly craving coconut pancakes. "You know what I like."

"Okay see you in half an hour," He says than kisses my cheek. A normal gesture between the two of us.

Once he is gone I decide to go check on Cory.

"Hey Cor, still sicky?" I ask.

"Yes, but the soup was really good," she says as she rubs her stomach, which I laugh at.

"Aunt Maryse made it before she left so, you can thank her later." I say in a tone indicating that she has to whether she wants to or not.

She nods. "Where's Jacey?" She questions. I smirk at the nickname that I use on him when I am either tired or want something. I guess she picked it up.

"He went to get me some food because you, little miss, ate all the soup," I tell her with mock disappointment. She knows I am joking.

"Are you too gonna get married? Because mommy says when two people are in love, they get married." I stare at her in shock.

"Ah, I-I don't, I don't really know, Cory, are you and Andy going to get married?" I smirk, her and Andy are just like Max and Flissy, and some say they are just like me and Jace. Not that I am complaining.

"Yes we are," she smiles proudly. "And so are you and Jace."

"Whatever you say Cor." I shake my head as she yawns, "I am gonna leave you to nap, okay?" I turn to leave.

"Can you read to me?" I hear her small voice say.

"Sure," I say as I grab 'The Cat and the Hat' and lay down beside her.

As I finish reading I hear her gently say' "Goodnight Bear." I love it when people call me that.

When I was younger everybody would call me 'Clare-Bear' as a term of endearment and over time it was shortened down to just 'Bear' to say time. Although, people still do call me 'Clare-Bear' on occasion.

I would have responded but I was busy drifting off to sleep myself.

* * *

I feel and gentle shake that wakes me, and I look up to see Jace.

 _'Let's go downstairs.'_ He says using sign language. I just nod lazily.

For some reason my ears are hurting, but I ignore it.

As we make our way to the kitchen to eat he looks over and says, "You're still wearing your hearing aids."

Oh so thats why they hurt. I am not used to wearing them when I sleep.

"Yeah, I fell asleep by accident." I reply.

"I can see that, I was going to apologize for taking so long but then I saw that you didn't even miss me." He tell me with mock hurt.

"No, no I really didn't. How long were you anyways?" I ask curious of what took him so long.

"About an hour and a half. Long line, apparently Taki's is very popular on Saturday afternoons." He says with a shrug.

We arrive at in the kitchen and start setting up. When we are done we start eating.

"Mmmmm," I moan. Jace just smirks at me. "What?" I ask innocently.

"Nothing. I just love it when you moan." He winks at me.

"Shut up." The dirty-birdy.

"Whatever you say Bear, whatever you say," he says as he shake his head.

"I wonder whats taking Izzy so long," I state, she has been gone well over 3 hours.

"Oh yeah, I ran into her on my way back, she says she would be back before dinner, but wanted to spend sometime with Sherman. Wait, no, sorry his name was Simon. I think. Or was it Samuel?" He shakes his head again, "Anyways, I am pretty sure he was a mundane."

"Hmm, usually she doesn't go for mundanes." He then looks at me, and it's like I am falling in love with him all over again. Damn. "What?" I ask.

"Nothing. It's nothing." He says, playing it cool. But his eyes were saying something else, something I could read properly.

"Oh okay, they should all be coming home soon," I say, wishing he would look at me like that. "I am going to go wash our dishes."

"Alright, I am going to go train. Feel free to join when you're done." He replies.

"Kay." I say and I kiss his cheek. My lips lingering a little longer then they should.

And then he looks at me just like he did a few minutes ago, and I almost faint.

Before I can say anything he leaves.

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **I will post again tomorrow, maybe even again tonight. I don't know. It will mostly likely be Clary joining him in the training room, and everyone coming home. Yay!**

 **As always leave you're opinions and comments in the reviews. Or any question you have about the story.**

 **Later.**


	5. How to deal with younger siblings

**I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENT SERIES OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, CASSANDRA CLARE DOES. I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I CREATED AND THE PLOT I CAME UP WITH.**

 **So this chapter will be about clace training together and everyone coming back from their daytime activities.**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **Clary POV**

I finished the dishes and was now wearing my training gear. As I walk into the training room I see Jace throwing knives. I don't think he noticed my entrance so I watch him. I notice the way his head tilts when he is focusing on a target. It's subtle, I don't even think he realizes that he does it, but I notice it anyways.

He still hasn't notice me yet, I am standing rather far away from him, his back to me. Which gives me time to admire his form. He is shirtless, like always, so I can the way his shoulder blades moved as he throws each blade. It's a very nice view.

I do admit that I am in love with him, obviously, and I know for a fact he is in love with me. But I just don't think I am ready to be in a relationship with him. I don't think I am ready for something so serious. Well, I didn't, but now I am not so sure. Just the way he looked at me today set me on fire, I don't know if I can handle anything else right now. And yet, I want to anyways.

Figuring that I have been staring long enough, I say, "Nice throw." I didn't see him throw the actual blade, or where it landed but I know he threw it, and he must hit the target. He turns to look at me, and the fire ignites immediately. I play it cool.

"Thanks, wanna join me?" He questions, like it's even a valid question.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" I reply as I grab a dagger to throw.

I find my target, get into position, reel my arm back, and I let it fly. As usual, I hit my intended target.

"Of coarse," Jace sighs as I admire my work.

* * *

 **Jace POV**

I watch her as she does the same thing a few more times to different targets. She hits them every time.

While she is distract it's my turn to stare, yes I know she was staring at me, and by the angel she was beautiful.

I am facing the side of her, so I can see the look of determination on her face that I love so much.

You see, I love her, 100% and I know she loves me too. We have been in love since we were little. We just haven't really talked about it, I don't think she is ready yet. But when she is I will be here. I don't think I will have to waiting much longer though. That kiss on my cheek earlier was different then our usual gestures. The way she lingered my heart thud. Hell, watching her right now is enough to make my heartbeat go about 3 times faster than usual.

She stops and looks at me, and I send her my usual smirk. She smiles back at me. Damn.

"What next?" She asks, and thus begins our training session for the day.

* * *

"We're back!" I hear Jon call from the front entrance.

It wasn't long before Linnie and Andy find Clary and I. Linnie runs and jumps into my arms as Andy tugs on the bottom of Clary's shirt.

"Jonny said that you're hair was so red because you were so angry all the time," He says innocently, "Is that true?"

"No, don't ever believe anything Jonny tells you, your trust feeds his ego," She tells him seriously, "And that's already big enough." Jonathan walks it just as she finishes.

"What ego, sister dear?" He asks sweetly, batting his blonde eye lashes with his green eyes sparkling at her.

"Yours." She says shortly.

Just then we hear Aunt Maryse call, "Kids! We are home!"

Here we go.

"CLARY, CLARY, CLARY!" Max and Flissy shout in unison.

"Oh, I get it I don't exist." I say with mock hurt in my eyes.

"Shut up," My favourite red head says to me. She looks down to the 10 year olds, "Whats up guys?" On no, get ready for the shared sentence.

"The took us to the zoo," "And let us see the giraffes," "And the elephants," "Oh, and the polar bears!" They say in a rushed sequence of excitement.

Don't get me wrong, Clary and I did thank with each other all the time growing, still do sometimes, but that doesn't make it less annoying.

"By the angel! Sounds like you two had fun. I am really happy that you got to go to the zoo, did you see the monkeys?" She ask, and they nod excitedly. "Great!"

"Oh there you are," I turn to see Izzy whisking Clary off to her bedroom to probably talk about her date with Sandford? Salem? I don't know. The mundie nerd.

I turn around to go find my sisters Ella and Cece, because I always like to talk to them about Clary. They say that they totally 'ship' us, whatever that means.

* * *

 **What do you think.**

 **I will post another later, maybe two. The next two chapters will feature Sizzy, Clace, and a touch of Malec.**

 **As always , review your opinions, comments, or ideas.**

 **Later.**


	6. How to make a date

**I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMEN** **T SERIES OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, CASSANDRA CLARE DOES. I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I CREATED AND THE PLOT I CAME UP WITH.**

 **This chapter is about Izzy and Clary talking about Simon and Jace, and Jace talking to Ella and Cece about Clary.**

 **On with the story.**

* * *

 **Clary POV**

I follow Izzy to her room and sit on her bed. She does the same.

"So you will never guess what happened to me today," She begins.

Before she has the chance to continue I say, "You met a mundane at the comic book store and went on a date with him?"

"How did you-"

"Jace told me." I state,"Did you get the comics?"

"Well, yes I did. And yes I did! By the angel I had so much fun. His name is Simon and I can't wait for you to meet him!" She tells me with a huge smile plastered to her face.

Wow, this is serious. "Whats he like?" I might as well know what her future husband is like.

"Amazing. He is funny, nice, and easy on the eyes. He loves comic books, which is why I think you will like him. He is kind of a nerd, which is another reason I think you would like him." She states in a complete daze.

"I'm offended but intrigued. When are you going to see him next?" Now I really want to meet lover boy.

"The day after tomorrow, at some place called Java Jones. And you are coming with me." She says.

"Oh I know that place. Good coffee." Really good.

"Good. I told him all about you. And Jace. Oh! By the way, Jace is coming too." Thank god, I won't be the third wheel.

"Good luck getting him to come." He hates hanging around mundanes.

"Oh he'll be there, if your their." She tells me seriously. I just roll my eyes. "How was being alone with him all day?"

"Alone? Coralie was here, remember?" I say to her.

"Yeah, but she was in her room all day. Plus, you are in your training gear, she is to young to train." She has a point.

"Okay, it was fine. We have been alone before." It's true. We have spent many days with it being just the two of us. We have been friends all of our lives, surly we can handle being alone with each other.

"Yeah, and I always ask." She has a point. It has gotten very annoying.

"Okay, it was fine," I begin. "Well, actually it was weird, I can't put my finger on it, but something was different." Like me wanting him to shove me up against a wall and kiss the life out of me different. But I won't say that to Izzy.

"Maybe your finally ready to be with him!" She guess excitedly.

"Maybe. What now Isabelle?" I seriously needed help.

"Well we are going on a double date aren't we?" She smiles mischievously. Oh, angels help me now.

* * *

 **Jace POV**

"I am telling you, there was definitely something different. It's like we were gonna make out on the training mat. We probably would have if Aunt Maryse stayed out a little bit longer." I say as I lay down on Ella's bed.

"Awe, that is so cute! Gross but cute," Cece says.

We are in Ella's bedroom. The walls are simple grey colour. The room is neat, like mine, like all of my families rooms. It's a Herondale thing.

"I think she is ready." Ella states hopefully.

"I hope so too." I tell her honestly. There is no hiding from my sisters.

Suddenly I get a text from Izzy:

 _*u & clary r coming with me 2 java jones the day after tmrw. i want u guys 2 meet simon.*_

Oh right, his name was Simon. I reply:

 _*like a double date*_

She answers immediately:

 _*yes, if ur in*_

A date with Clary? Who does she think she is even talking to? I show my sisters.

Cece is the first to speak, "Yay, my otp is happening!" What.

"Yassss." Ella adds in. Huh?

"Well, reply dumb ass!" Cece finishes. Jeez, isn't she too young to swear?

"Okay, okay. By the angel you girls are aggressive." I respond as I lift my arms up as if to surrender.

I text Izzy:

 _*yes im in, as long as she knows its a date*_

She replys:

 _*dont wrry, she knows*_

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **I will post the next one either tonight or tomorrow. Which will include clace, sizzy, and, as promised, malec. Yay!**

 **As always comment your opinions or ideas. Or questions about the fic.**

 **Later.**


	7. How to smile like an idiot

**I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENT SERIES OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, CASSANDRA CLARE DOES. I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I CREATED AND THE PLOT I CAME UP WITH.**

 **What I am going to start doing, I think, is writing longer chapters, such as this one will be, but only post once a day.**

 **On with the story.**

* * *

 **Clary POV**

After I leave Izzy's room, I decide I want dinner. As I walk down to the kitchen I see Jace coming out of Ella's room with a big stupid grin on his face. Awe.

"Hey." He says simply.

"Hey." I say back

"Hey." He repeats.

"Let's stop that." I tell him.

"Yeah, okay." He smiles.

I smile back and then we both continue to stand there like idiots.

After about what seems like forever, I say something, "I was just going to the kitchen for some food."

"I'll join you." Great, more awkward silence to look forward to.

"Great," I say. "So we get to meet Simon." Might as well address the situation.

"Yeah, it'll be just the 4 of us." He says.

"Yeah, good thing it's not just me. I would've hated being the third wheel. But I'll have you with me to suffer through the awkwardness." I tell him honestly.

"That is the purpose of a double day." Smooth way to bring that up, Herondale.

"I guess it is." I respond with a smile. He just smirks, very sexily.

The bastard.

We get to the kitchen as we hear the words, "We ran into Magnus Bane today."

Jonathan.

"Really, what did he say?" Asked a suddenly curious Alec. Interesting...

"He said 'Tell the one with the blue eyes I said hello.' By the way, Alec, Magnus Bane says 'hello.'" Jon told him.

Alec's face turned the colour of my hair. "W-well, that's just silly." He said.

"Mhmm, silly." Jon looked at him suspiciously.

You see, we all know that Alec is gay. He has had a crush on Jon since they were 11. None of us mind. As long as we don't out him to his parents until he is ready to tell them, not that they would mind. Uncle Roberts parabatai, Micheal Wayland is gay. It took him a while to accept it, but he was his best friend, so he came around.

"Whats for dinner?" I ask, too hungry to continue the conversation.

"Spaghetti. Aunt Maryse made it." Eli says.

"Mm, spaghetti," I turn to see Charlie "My favourite." She continue.

"Might want to lay off the spaghetti for a while, huh sis, maybe a salad." Smirked Henry.

I moved fast and smacked him in the back of the head. "Don't ever say that to a girl, ever." By the angel, what an ass.

"Ow! Jeez, okay! I'm sorry Charlie." He says as he rubs the back of his head.

"Guess it her time of the month." I hear Seb say to Jon. We all turn to look at him.

Then in unison, Jon and Eli smack him in the back of the head.

"Ow! I get it, don't mess with a Graymark." He says submissively.

"Alright, dinner's ready." Aunt Maryse says. "Sebastian, set the table. Clary and Jon, called everyone down.

Lucky for us we set up and intercom. Unfortunately for me, I can't hear it without my hearing aids, so usually it's Jace job to find me if I don't come down.

Soon every piles into the kitchen and we set up the dining room to eat.

* * *

After we eat, talk about our day, and insult each other mercilessly, we all break off to do our own thing. Not without being reminded of Max's party tomorrow.

We just celebrated my 17th birthday a few days ago, so we already have decorations for tomorrow.

Since I am alone, I decide it was the perfect time to paint. So after I change into something comfortable, I go to one of the rooms that we made into a studio and grab some supplies. I turn off my hearing aids, as I always do when I am alone, put my hair into a sloppy bun, and sit on my stool, then I proceed to work on the landscape I started of Fairchild Manor.

A big house, obviously, otherwise we wouldn't have been able to live there due to the large amount of children. We did add on a few parts though.

I get lost in my painting when I am interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. I quickly turn on my hearing aids and spin around to see Flissy, "Hey Bear. What are you painting?"

Everybody in my family can paint. It's in our blood. Hence the reason we have more then one studio. This particular one is the room I usually paint in, along with my mother, Eli, and Henry.

"Home." I say shortly.

Don't get me wrong, I love the institute, I grew up here after all, but I also grew up in Idris. You see, we usually split our time between here and there because we find it more peaceful there, and it's give each family a little bit of much need space. But since the Clave has to punish our parents somehow, we can't stay there all year. So we spend equal amounts of time in each place. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

"When are we going back?" She asks.

"Next month. We'll get to see mommy and daddy again." I tell her happily.

"And Matty and Ricky!" She says with a smile growing on her face. I love it when my family is happy.

I check my watch and see that it is 9:23 pm. Wow, I spent over 2 hours in here. No wonder my legs are numb.

"Woah, looks like it's time to get ready for bed. Is that why you're in here?" I ask, curious to know why she isn't in her Pj's.

"Yeah, I am going too, but I heard from Izzy that you and Jace are now officially together, what does that mean? Are you boyfriend and Girlfriend yet? Are you gonna get married soon? Are you gonna move out? I don't want you to move out, please don't mo-" Damn girl, let me say something.

"Hey, hey, hey now. Calm down," I sigh. "I don't know if we are together yet, no we are not getting married yet, we are only 17, no of coarse not, I am not gonna move out anytime soon. Okay?" I answer calmly.

"Okay," She sighs in relief, "Well I am off to bed now. Goodnight." Se says as she kisses my cheek. Then she turns around and leaves.

I turn around to finish the painting.

Right as I finish I feel another presence behind me. I turn on my hearing aids and and turn around slowly.

Jace.

"So, are we?" He asks. Of coarse Izzy talked to him, who else has she been talking to?

"Want to what?" I ask innocently, playing dumb.

"Clary." He says in a warning tone.

"I don't really know, maybe." I say after a few seconds of suspenseful silence.

"Maybe, its a yes or know question Clary." He tells me sounding very amused.

"Yes." I say, finally deciding that I am ready.

"Yes?" He says, clearly I caught him off guard, go Clary go.

"Yes, I do want to be with you." I state smiling.

He smiles back at me. And then for the second time today we are standing in the silence looking like a pair of idiots.

"Okay." He says after a while.

"So, what now?" I am not entirely sure whats happens next. Neither of us have been in relationships before.

"Can I show you something? I know that might sound strange and off topic it, but I want you to see something." He says as if he is positive I will reject his request.

I check the time, 11:50 pm, no wonder I am finished.

"Of course." I answer.

"Okay." He grins.

He takes my hand and I am soon lead towards the greenhouse. I know because I often come there to draw during the day time. I have never been there at this hour.

We walk in, and he leads me up the spiral staircase. Then we sit down facing each other, without releasing our hands.

"Have you ever seen the flowers bloom at midnight?" He asks me with his angelic voice.

"No I haven't." I tell him honestly.

He checks his watch. "Okay ready, look." He points to the flowers ahead, and sure enough they are blooming. Immediately I want to grab my sketchbook to draw it, maybe tomorrow night. It might be the most beautiful thing I have ever scene. Next to Jace of course.

I then look at him, and instead of finding him looking in the direction of the flowers, he is looking at me. The same look that set me on fire earlier, and sure enough I have the same feeling again.

I find myself leaning, with him doing the same. Suddenly our lips touch and it's like I am in a whole new world. By the angel. This isn't like the kisses we've had before. Mind you, we were toddlers. I place one hand on the back of his neck, and the other in his short hair. While he wraps his arms around me completely.

We continue kissing like that until we finally run out of breath and regretfully have to pull away. Stupid lungs.

We just stare at each other. Then I look at the time, suddenly feeling like all the energy has been pulled from my body. 12:05 am. I don't usually go to bed until at least 2 am but I already feel my eye lids closing. Must have been the painting.

I feel myself putting my head on his shoulder, wrapping my arms around one of his. I feel him laugh softly as he gently picks me up bridal style and proceeds to bring me to my room, before I drift off into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Jace POV**

Finally my time has come, and I am now with the girl I have loved since before I knew what the word meant.

I get to her room and quietly place her on her bed. I don't change her out of her clothes for obvious reasons, but at least she is wearing something that looks comfortable. I take off her hearing aids, and place them beside her on the nightstand. I then proceed to pull of her shoes and pull her blanket up to her chin.

Then I decide I should write her a note.

 _You seemed to have fallen asleep on me. Don't worry though, I had lots of fun getting drooled on_

 _I am kidding of course._

 _Goodnight, love. I will see talk to you in the morning._

 _Your golden god of a boyfriend (If that's what I am to you, I hope so)_

I then kiss her gently on the forehead and leave. Closing the door behind me.

She's mine.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **I absolutely loved writing this chapter! I will post another later, just as long as this one. The next chapter is gonna be a lot of clace, and obviously about Max's birthday party.**

 **In this story I made it so that Max was born a few days after Clary's birthday because I wanted her to be 17, but I also wanted to celebrate his birthday so that Izzy and Simon meeting for the first time would happen the way it did.**

 **As usual, feel free to say what ever you like about the story. But I am going to bed.**

 **Later.**


	8. How to celebrate a birthday

**I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENT SERIES OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, CASSANDRA CLARE DOES. I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I CREATED AND THE PLOT I CAME UP WITH.**

 **This will be about Max's Birthday Party and the rest of the day.**

 **On with the story.**

* * *

 **Clary POV**

 _"Besides, wasn't he the one who use to tell you he was going to propose to you one day?" Rose asks, although she knows the answer. Wait, why does this seem familiar?_

 _I stop and turn to look at her. "We were 6 years old, Rose, he didn't mean it."_

 _"And wasn't you guys who would always kiss when you were like, 3?" She asks. Seriously, didn't we have this conversation already?_

 _I sigh, of coarse she would bring that up, "Yes, but those were like one second each, they don't really count."_

 _Oh no._

 _Rose opens her mouth to say something else when suddenly there is a loud booming sound._

 _The same sound that I always hear, or one second each time._

 _This is the sound of Rose Wayland's death._

 _Not again._

 _Suddenly there is this odd vibrating feeling, coming from the ground._

 _Where do I recognize the feeling?_

* * *

I jolt awake, breathing quickly and heavily as I do.

Once I take in my surroundings I turn off my alarm, and the sigh deeply. Just another nightmare.

Then I remember what day it is. Max's birthday!

I quickly shoot out of bed, and put on my hearing aids. That's weird, I don't remember taking them off. Now that I think about it, I don't remember coming to my room. didn't I fall asleep in the-

Greenhouse. With Jace. Suddenly last nights events come at me like a flood.

Oh.

I notice a piece of paper beside where my hearing aids were. Its a letter. I smile.

I read the letter slowly. I know I have to talk to Jace, but I should probably get dress, maybe have a shower. I am definitely brushing my teeth, right now.

* * *

After I do all that, I decided its time to go downstairs. But not without bringing Max's present. I drew him Spider Man concept art. I know he'll love it.

As I leave my room, I see Jon coming down the hall. Which is weird because, one, I am usually the first one up, two, Jon is usually the last one up, and three, he is smiling. He never smiles in the morning.

"Morning Bear. Bet your wondering what I am doing up at this ungodly hour. Well, I decided it would be nice to make everyone breakfast. Care to join me?" He asks with a smile that look unbearably painful.

"Uh, sure. Why not?" I reply. Oh dear, what did I get myself this time.

"Marvelous." He states.

"Whatever." I say we walk side by side to the kitchen.

* * *

Since it Max's birthday, we decided to make his favourite. Chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream. And syrup of course.

"So, how was your sleep?" Jonathan asks me while putting the ingredients in a bowl.

I froze, "Uh, it was good." I answer.

He stops and looks at me. I go back to setting up the pans.

"What?" I ask when he continues staring at me.

"How was your sleep?" He asks again. "You call tell me."

"I dreamt of the bombing again." I tell him honestly.

"Are you okay now?" He asks worriedly.

"I am fine." I state. He goes back to the mixing.

Once we finish making breakfast Jonathan goes to the intercom to wake everyone up, while I set the table.

They all come down immediately. Most of them still in there pajamas, they all are surprised on the breakfast laid before them. Max's runs to me and Jon before putting his arms around us.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" He exclaims.

"Anytime Max." Jon smiles at him.

"No, seriously though, thanks I didn't want to have to do it." Aunt Maryse whispers to us.

We just smile and nod our heads.

I sit down in between Izzy and Jace. Jace winks at me while Izzy puts her head on my shoulder, probably trying to go to sleep. I don't mind.

I start eating, and joining in on the conversation about what the day is gonna be like, Max hanging on to every word. By the angel he is excited. Jace and I keep stealing glance at each other before blushing and turning away.

How cute.

After we are told to be in the living room at 1 pm for Max's party, which gives us almost 4 hours to ourselves. Then we all part ways.

Izzy goes to hang out with Eli, Jesse, Seb, Jon, and Alec. She asked if I wanted to come but I told her I was hanging out with Jace. I still haven't told her yet, but I think that Jace and I should talk before we rush into anything.

We decide to go to the Library, as no one else usually goes in there at this time.

"So, we should probably talk about where we stand." I say, getting to the point.

"Right, I know that we are 'together' but what does that mean. Am I your boyfriend yet, or are we just going to try this dating thing." He says.

"It's up to you." I tell him not wanting to be pushy.

"Okay, well in that case, I want to be able to call you my girlfriend. And I want you to call me your boyfriend. Is that okay with you?" He asks.

"Yes." I smile, "I would love to be your girlfriend."

* * *

After an 2 hours of talking to each other, kissing, and holding hands, Uncle Stephen and Aunt Amy walk in. I forgot they were coming home today.

"Hey you guys." Uncle Stephen says before noticing our hands. "What do we have here?" He asks with a smirk similar to Jace's.

"Mom, dad, Clary and I have decided that we should try to have a relationship. As boyfriend and girlfriend. He getting up to hug his parents, I do the same.

"Finally. We have been expecting this." Aunt Amy says. Of course they have. Then she comes to sit beside me.

"Well then, we will have to tell your parents Clary." Uncle Stephen says. I freeze.

"Don't worry, my brother and sister-in-law have always said you two were gonna happen. I am sure they will be happy about this." Aunt Amy reassures me.

"So when did this happen?" Uncle Stephen asks.

"Last night actually." Jace tells his father.

"Well, we are very happy for you to. But we have other children to reunite with so we will leave you to alone." Aunt Amy states getting up and pulling Uncle Stephen out the door with her.

"See you guys later." He calls before leaving. By the angel Jace is just like him.

"Alone again." Jace smirks before leaning in and kissing me, which I return obviously.

* * *

We all gathered into the living room when someone else walked in.

Marcus.

He immediately sees me and runs to jump in my arms. You see, he is exactly like I was at his age, so is Cory. So naturally, they are my favourites, But shh, don't tell anyone.

After we exchange our greetings, he goes to say hi to everyone else. Also giving Max and excited 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' because he loves birthdays as much as I do. A lot.

When that is done we all settle down. Since we moved the furniture to something like a circle, we put the 'birthday chair' at the front of it, with a regular chair beside it for Flissy to sit in. All of the older kids, Alec, Jon, Seb, Jace, me, Izzy, Eli, Jessie, and me, sit on one side. While the middle children, El, Cece, Henry, and Charlie, with the parents, Maryse, Robert, Amy, Stephen and, even though he isn't a father, Hodge, sat on the other. Andy sat on Alec, Marcus sat on Jon, Will sat on Jace, Cory sat on me, and Linnie sat on Izzy. It was how birthdays usually worked.

We then moved on to eating pizza, and playing games of Max's choosing. After an hour we moved on to cake. We all sang happy birthday. We all ate Max's favourite cake, vanilla cake with chocolate buttercream icing. It read 'Happy 10th Birthday Max' and I had 10 birthday candles. Then we all watched as Max opened his presents. The face he Max when he opened mine was my favourite face. And he was really excited to start reading the comic books Izzy got him. It was a great birthday party.

At about 5 pm Aunt Amy announced to us that dinner wasn't until 7 pm and that, even though we would have to start a little bit late due to the birthday party, that we still had to participate in classes. Everyone over the age of 12 will only be training today.

For the older kids, it easier since we had been doing this a while. So we had to teach our younger siblings how to do each move that Aunt Amy and Uncle Stephen taught them. They are the primary combat learning teachers, but us older kids helped out a lot, especially Jace because of his angel powers. Hodge and my dad took on the more academic learning such as languages, history, biology, science, math, downworlders, demons and all that fun stuff. My mom usually taught us Runes, but since she isn't here I have been doing it because of my powers. Aunt Maryse and Uncle Robert usually handle the clave, but since Uncle Stephen's mother is the Inquisitor he and Aunt Amy had to leave to help her with a case in Canada.

It's usually a pretty good learning system.

Izzy and I spend our time between sparring with each other, and helping Aunt Amy teach Eli and Jessie how improve their technique when using seraph blades. Jon and Seb are teaching Henry and Charlie how to aim when throwing weapons. And Jace, Alec, and Uncle Stephen were teaching El and Cece how to fight in hand to hand combat. They were all getting pretty good.

When 6:30 rolled around we were all glistening with sweat. Most of the boys were shirtless accept for Seb and Henry. And Aunt Amy, Izzy and I were all in our sports bra's.

Although I have seen Jace without a shirt before, this was somehow even more distracting now that he is my boyfriend.

He is my boyfriend. He is my boyfriend. Jace Herondale is my boyfriend. Nope, still don't understand how someone that gorgeous would want to go out with a freckled nerd like me.

I mean, my face isn't exactly ugly, but it is not stunningly beautiful like Izzy's. Plus, my horribly curly red hair that I haven't cut since I was 14 so it was almost mid thigh. And I am actually almost as tall as him and my brother. They are both about an inch taller that me, and I am taller than Izzy and Alec though, he is 3 inches taller than me, making him the tallest person in the house besides the parents. Although he is taller that my mom, Hodge and Aunt Maryse. He gets it from his time last year I would be telling you I was the shortest older kid. But this summer I grew almost in one night. The one good thing I got from Valentine Morgenstern, was his height, and hallelujah for that because my mom is slightly smaller than she would like to admit. I think Eli is rooting for dad's length as well, not going well for her so far.

And I am not bony either, as a shadowhunter, and someone who trains basically everyday, I am muscular, but not bulky.

But none of that matters, because Jace Herondale looks like he would be voted as peoples sexiest man alive, I am only so-so. How do I even compare?

Anyways, we all decide we shoot finish so we could all have showers before dinner. As I leave the training room a shirtless Jace comes up and wraps his arms around my torso. I shiver involuntarily.

"Hey! Get off me, you are all sweaty!" I exclaim.

"So are you babe, but I am not complaining." He responds not letting go of me. We continue to walk up to the room like that, which is both annoying and kind of nice. Although all I can think about is the fact that he called me babe.

And how much I liked it.

* * *

Once we all finish our dinner, burgers and fries, we all part our ways, but not without saying Happy Birthday to Max. Apparently my parents called from Idris to see if Magnus got Mark here safely and to wish Max a happy birthday as well. How nice of them.

Before I can even make it to the art studio, Izzy is dragging me by the arm to her room. Saying that there is something that needs to be talked about.

Uh oh.

* * *

 **So what do you think?**

 **Sorry it took so long guys. I have just been kind of busy, as I will for the next few days. I will of course try to post at least once a day. But if I don't, have patience, it's coming.**

 **The next chapter will be about Izzy and Clary's conversation and the double date with Simon. Maybe even someone else's POV.**

 **As always, you can feel to free to comment on whatever you want about the story.**

 **Later.**


	9. How to start the day (Date day pt 1)

**I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENT SERIES OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, CASSANDRA CLARE DOES. I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I CREATED AND THE PLOT I CAME UP WITH.**

 **Sorry for my absence, I honestly just got a little side tracked.**

 **This chapter will involve both mentions of clace and sizzy. But it's not the date yet.**

 **It will also be a shorter chapter, sorry.**

 **On with the story.**

* * *

 **Izzy POV**

Last night Clary told me about her and Jace.

Finally.

I have been waiting forever for this to happen. It was only a matter of time. They are so perfect for each other, its crazy.

But anyways, today is the day of our double date. I know its a little fast, but he just makes me feel, different. Different compared to the way other guys make me feel. And the way he looks at me, as if I am more than just fuckable, as if I am beautiful.

He looks at me the way that Jace and Clary look at each other.

Now I am not stupid, I know I can't have what they have. That's years of being in love, from childhood to forever. That doesn't happen to everyone.

Anyways, it's 11 am now, so I have about an hour to get ready.

* * *

 **Simon POV**

Today is the day I meet Izzy's friends, and I am so nervous.

It's 9:15 am right now, so I have a few more hours to wait.

She kept on saying how important it was to her that her best friend 'Clary' and I get along. Apparently, this Clary girl is super important to her. I mean, I have friends too, but not even Eric is that important to me. If he didn't like Izzy I probably wouldn't care, but she made it sound like Clary was literally part of her.

But hey, she's beautiful and she seems to be into me. And it's not like any other girl is going to like me, so I am not complaining.

She says that me and Clary have a lot in common. She apparently likes comic books, classic rock, and horror movies.

She also said that Clary is like, crazy smart, but not in a bad way.

And apparently she loves art. My kind of girl. If I wasn't so into Isabelle I would probably make a move on her. Although Izzy did mention some guy, Jason, I think. He is supposedly in love with Clary and she apparently reciprocates his feelings. I would kill to know how that feels.

Maybe with Izzy.

She is perfect, in every way. Or so it seems. She tall, beautiful, funny, smart, but I don't think she knows that, and honestly just so different from any girl I have ever met. And she is so adorable that I just want to kiss her and make sure nothing ever hurt her. But she's strong, independent, and doesn't seem to need protection. And after only one date, I am addicted.

For some reason she likes me back. and that raises questions like 'Why?' and 'What the hell is wrong with her?' but I am not going to ruin this for myself, yet. I know there has to be something odd about her, something big.

But whats the worst that it can be.

* * *

 **Jace POV**

Today I go on my first official date with Clary.

Of course, Izzy will be there, with Sherman. Or was it Sylvester? Anyways she will be there with the mundie, but it's still a date.

It's 7:30 am now, so I have a while before I have to go. But I want to get ready now. I want it to be now.

Last night, I told Alec about Clary and I, and told him not to say anything to Seb and Jon. Because we want Jonathan to here is from both of us, although I don't think he'll mind, we just think it will be a surprise. After we tell him, we will tell everyone else.

Great.

* * *

 **Clary POV**

It's 5 am now, I usually don't wake up until about 6 am but I had another nightmare. Just like the ones I always have had, but this time Cory was there too, and she died. I saw her motionless body laying beside Rose's and then I woke up. Cover in sweat and tears. Which is unusual because I usually sleep through them without anything happening to me in real life. Except a panic attack every time.

But I guess I will just talk about it to Zachariah later. He usually helps me make sense of these things. Ever since the accident. When I asked him why he bothered to help me, he said it was to pay back a debt to an old friend, an ancestor of mine I believe.

Zachariah used to be a silent brother, but something happened to him about 3 years ago, something I don't even know about, and now he is his old self. A shadow hunter. I find it wildly fascinating.

He then married Theresa (Tessa) Gray, Jace's ancestor, because they were supposedly engaged before he became a silent brother. She then married his parabatai, William (Will) Herondale. Obviously another one of Jace's ancestor. But since she is immortal, he died, she lived and now she is married to Zachariah, whose real name is James (Jem) Carstairs. Confused yet?

And apparently Jem, Will, and Tessa were good friend with my ancestors. Henry and Charlotte.

Did you know that the Lightwoods and the Herondale are related far back in there bloodlines? Cecily Lightwood, Izzy ancestor, who apparently Izzy looks like, was originally Cecily Herondale, Will's sister. And Jem said that Alec looks a lot like Will Herondale himself.

It a lot to process. Let alone understand.

Anyways, I know trying to go back to sleep would be pointless, so I decide to take a shower.

Once I get out of the shower, I get dressed and go downstairs for some coffee. Then, I go to my art studio and decide to draw a family portrait. Involving everyone.

Now I wait. Because today is my first official date with Jace Herondale.

Yay!

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **I know its be a few days, don't hate me. I just haven't had the time. School is about to start, so my schedule will regulate again. Don't worry.**

 **The next chapter will be about the actual date. Lots of otp moments, have no fear.**

 **As always, feel free to leave any comments you would like about the fic.**

 **Later.**


	10. How to date (Date day pt 2)

**I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENT SERIES OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, CASSANDRA CLARE DOES. I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I CREATED AND THE PLOT I CAME UP WITH.**

 **Date time. Yay!**

 **WARNING: THE LAST PART OF THIS IS SLIGHTLY SMUTTY.**

 **So sorry that it took me this long.**

 **The _italics_ indicate them communicating in sign language.**

 **On with the story.**

* * *

 **Clary POV**

I meet Jace and Izzy in the front entrance. They we both clearly excited about the date, although Jace was obviously trying to hide it.

I am greeted with a kiss from Jace.

"So cute!" Izzy exclaims. We both glare at her.

"I am just glad they are finally together." Alec says showing up behind Izzy. I blush.

"Oh, sorry I didn't invite you Alec, I didn't think you would be up for 5th wheeling since you and Seb broke up." Izzy tells him.

It's true, Alec being the gay man he is, and Sebastion being raging bisexual man he is, they obviously tried a relationship. But after a few months they ended it, deciding that they were better of as friends. That was two weeks ago.

"It's cool, I have things to do today." He waves it off.

"Okay come on Simon is waiting." She says as she shoving us out the door.

We quickly grasp each others hands earning us another comment of excitement from Izzy.

As we make our way to Java Jones, busies herself with giving Jace the "If you hurt my parabatai' talk. I tuned her out for the most part but I am pretty sure she threatened to cut his hand off and strangle him with them.

Yeesh.

Anyways we get to Java Jones and sit down on the surprisingly empty couch. Jace puts his arm around me, and I melt in to his side.

We're making conversation when suddenly Izzy yells "Simon!" While waving vigorously.

"Chill." I say.

'Simon' walks towards us. He looks normal, slightly nerdy but I shouldn't be talking, and he is about the same height as me. Thank the angel for my growth spurt.

"Hi," He greets, "I'm Simon."

"Yeah, we got that." Jace says soundly somewhat amused. I elbow him in the stomach, hard. "Ow!"

"Wimp," I mutter. "I'm Clary, and this idiot is Jace. I think you saw him two days ago."

"Yeah, briefly. Clary, huh? That's a nice name." He says as he sits down. "Very pretty."

"Thanks, it's short for Clarissa." I tell him.

"Interesting." He states.

"My name is short for James." Jace says sounding a little bit jealous. Adorable.

"That's also interesting." Simon replys.

Izzy laughs, "Okay, since we are here, we should probably get something."

We already agreed that Jace and I would stay for one cup of coffee, then we will leave her a Simon alone.

"Yeah." Jace says.

Jace and I order our coffees black, as always, and Jace pays for us, not that I didn't offer or anything. Then Izzy orders something that I think has caramel in it, I don't know, while Simon orders coffee with 1 cream and 1 sugar, then pays for both. I don't hate him yet.

We sits back down and talk for a while. Turns out he and I have very similar interests, and he seems to be pretty smart. For a mundane. Not that mundanes are stupid or anything.

After we all finish our drinks. So Jace and I say our goodbyes and head over to central park. Jace told me to bring my sketchbook, because he knows how much I like drawing everything, while he brought a whole backpack full of things that I am just noticing now.

We find a nice spot in the grass, and Jace sets up a beautiful picnic display. Damn, why is he so perfect?

The picnic included: A blanket, 2 cheese, tomato, and salami sandwiches, Greek salad with 2 forks, and 2 root beers.

Seriously, why?

We sit down and I get out my sketchbook. "Are you sure it's okay for me to draw, we can just talk if you want?"

"No, I love watching you draw." He says. By the angel he is the best.

I shrug. I decide on drawing him, not that I haven't already, but I want to capture this moment.

So I grab a sandwich and start my sketch.

* * *

As we finish the food, and I am left with the finishing touches of the picture, which I will finish later, we decide we should go back home.

So, we pack up and start our way back to the institute.

When we get there, we put the picnic stuff away, and head to the library.

As we sit on the couch, Jace grabs his favourite book, A Tale of Two Cities, and I grab my laptop.

I also take out my hearing aids, because I know Jace is really good at sign language. Thanks to me.

After about an hour of this, Jace taps me on the shoulder.

 _I tired of reading, wanna do something else?_ He signs.

 _What did you have in mind?_ I reply with a smirk.

As soon as I finish signing, he leans in and kisses me. At first it was sweet and gentil, but then, before I know it, I am pushing my laptop to the side, and climbing on to Jace's lap. He wraps his strong arms around me as he deepens the kiss. I put one hand on the back of his head, gripping his hair, while my other arm is wrapped around his neck.

 **(The smut scene begins, I don't go into to much detail)**

Then thinks start getting really heated as he places his hand under the back of my shirt. I gasp, which causes him to break the kiss. He stares at me with wide eyes. I stop to think about what we might do, and if I want to do this now, we have practically been dating for as long as I remember, yet we just became official a few days ago. Is this to soon? Am I ready to do this.

"I have never done this before." I tell him, hoping he understand me through my deaf accent.

"Neither have I." He says, making sure he says it slow enough for me to understand.

"Really?"

"Really."

And then I kiss him again, hard. I want this, I want him. Now.

His hands keep sliding up my back, and he is about to take of my shirt.

But then I stop again.

"We should probably take this somewhere else." I tell him.

"My room?" He says.

"Okay." I say. I grab my hearing aids and he takes my hand. Looking me in the eyes.

"Lets go." I see his lips say.

We get to his room, and I put my hearing aids on his nightstand.

He turns me around and says he will be right back.

He returns with a condom. That's good.

I take my stele out of my boot, and put a locking room on his door. Just in case.

I turn back to him, and kiss him. Suddenly he takes off my shirt, followed by his own, tossing them both on the ground. He then looks at me, with a look I have never seen in his eyes before, lust. I suddenly feel slightly self conscious, but I don't even care. We kiss again. He picks me up in his arms, and I wrap by legs around him. Then I am being held up against the wall. He stop kissing me on lips and goes to my neck. I feel my self moan, and suddenly there is something hard against me. Which makes me feel even more turned on than I ever thought possible.

We both stop and look into each others eyes.

He turns us around and gently places me on his bed. We both remove our pants, and he gets on top of me. We kiss again.

* * *

 **Okay! What do you think?**

 **The next chapter will be up within the upcoming week, so stay tuned. We will be getting to know more about Clary and Jace's gifts, while also learning more about Clary's nightmares.**

 **As always, leave comments on your opinions about the fic.**

 **Later.**


	11. How to talk about your dreams

**I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENT SERIES OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, CASSANDRA CLARE DOES. I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I CREATED AND THE PLOT I CAME UP WITH.**

 **I AM SO SORRY, I FEEL TERRIBLE. IT TOOK ME ALMOST TWO WEEKS TO UPDATE. GOOD LORD. I HATE MYSELF.**

 **Okay, so this chapter will go on more about the experiments done on Clary.**

 **It will also go on about her nightmares.**

 **This chapter introduces Jem and Tessa so enjoy.**

 **On with the story.**

* * *

No!-

I jolt awake, and sit up. As I take in my surroundings I suddenly feel warm arms wrap around me. Before I can freak out, I remember what happened. The the picnic, the kissing, the nakedness, being with Jace.

Oh.

Don't get me wrong I don't regret anything, but I don't want anything to be awkward between us right now.

But that was amazing.

I turn to face him, and I see him ask, "Nightmare?"

Most of my friends and family know that I always have nightmares, but I never go into detail with them, except Jace and Izzy.

I nod, and grab my hearing aids from his nightstand.

"It's the same every time. But Flissy was there, which is strange because usually it's just Rose and I. Although, now that I think about it, Mark was in there last night." Then I remember, "Oh yeah, I was going to talk to Zachar- to time is it?" I ask him.

"Uh," He checks his alarm clock, "Almost 6:30 pm, we should probably eat dinner." He says.

"Yeah, I guess I will talk to Jem after dinner. I heard he is in L.A. visiting the Carstairs. I'll just portal there later." I tell him. "But when I get back we will be talking about this." I gesture to our naked appearances.

"Good. You don't regret it do you?" He questions with a worried expression.

"No! Of course not. But I think it's worth a discussion, don't you?" I look him in the eyes.

"Definitely." He smiles, then leans in and kisses me briefly.

* * *

After we search for and find our clothes, we get dressed, stealing glances at each others naked forms.

By the angel that boy is beautiful.

We then go down to the kitchen to find food, hand in hand. Running into Uncle Stephen on our way.

"Hey you two, where have you guys been? You look like you just woke up." He eyes us suspiciously.

"Uh, we did, n-not together of course, umm." Watching Jace stumble through his sentences is just so cute.

"We were training earlier and got kinda tired, so we decide to take a nap. Seperately of course." I say easily.

"Oh, okay. I think Amy is making hot dogs and hamburgers if you guys are hungry." Uncle Stephen tells us.

"Mm, okay. Sounds great." I reply.

"I'll join you." He says. Perfect.

"So, Izzy says you guys went out this morning, how did it go." He asks.

"Amazingly. Hey is Jem Carstairs in L.A. today?" I ask changing the subject smoothly.

"Uh, yes, he is. Did you need to talk to him about something?" He looks at me.

"Yeah, I just wanted to ask him about my nightmares."

"Okay, I will call and tell them to expect you. I will come with you if you don't mind, I have some things to discuss with the Blackthorns." He says.

"Yeah that's fine. I will be going after dinner." I tell him.

"Awesome. By the way, Jace, your grandmother is coming for a visit next week."

"Cool, it's been awhile." Jace says as we walk into the kitchen.

"Sebastian! Give that back!" I hear Jon yell. I immediately remove my hand from Jace's.

"Hey guys, calm down!" I hear Alec exclaim.

"He took my phone." Jon tell Alec.

"Sebastian, if you do not give Jonathan his cell phone back right now, I will take yours away, do I make myself clear?" Aunt Amy warns.

Sebastian stops. "Okay." He mumbles, handing my brother his phone.

Aunt Amy turns to us. "Are you kids hungry?" She asks us.

I flinch at the word kids. After what we just did, I don't really feel like a kid.

"Yes we are." Jace says, noticing my flinch.

"You good?" He asks.

I nod. And the we sit down to eat.

* * *

As Stephen and I get ready to leave, I grab my stele and draw a portal. Something I learn to do last year, it really does come in handy.

"Are you sure don't want me to come with you?" Jace asks one more time.

"Do you want to?" I ask.

"I wouldn't mind." He says as he kisses my forehead.

"Then come on." I tell him as I pull him towards the portal.

We enter the portal coming out in front of the the L.A. institute.

* * *

"So, what was your dream about last night?" Jem ask me.

"The usual bombing, but Marcus was laying beside Rose."I tell him.

Jace stiffened beside me. We were sitting on a couch in the L.A. institute, Jem was sitting on the arm chair diagonally across from us.

"Hmm." He says. He was about to continue when Tessa come in.

"Jace, Clary." She says with a smile. "Very nice to see you two. I didn't know you were gonna be here Jace?" She finishes.

She leans down and kisses Jem on the lips and whispers a quick 'Hello.'

"Last minute decision." Jace tells her while turning his head towards me.

"Well, if you stick around I have some things you might like to have." She says. "Some are for Clary as well."

"You go, I will come see later." I tell him. This is the part of the conversation where me and Jem get into heavy topics, and I don't want Jace to worry.

"You sure?"

"Yes, go." I order pushing him gently. He stands up and follows Tessa out of the living room.

"Clary, your nightmare's have fascinated me for quite some time. It is possible that these are nightmares and there is nothing more to them. But, I have been trying to determine whether they were caused by the accident, or another side effect from the angel blood." He tells me.

"Another side effect?"

"Yes it seems to me that the angel blood has given you more than just the ability to create runes. You may not remember this, but a year or two ago you wrote me saying that in your nightmare Rose told you something before she died. But you swear that she was dead when you got to her, and that it couldn't be a memory. Well, maybe that wasn't just the imaginations of a child. I believe that you are an extremely rare form of psychic. It has only ever been recorded twice in history, and both records have been of fey." He says.

I am confused.

"You're saying I am an unheard of psychic?" I ask slowly.

"Yes. I also think that when Rose would tell you things, that was her spirit sending you messages through your 'dreams.' If I am correct, they are not nightmares at all, but visions." He continues.

What is this, an episode of the Ghost Whisperer.

"I know this is a lot to process, but if I am right, we need to find out soon. Because if Rose is showing you Marcus, he could be representing the loss of a loved one in the near future. Luckily, for research purposes I recorded every message you told me about." He finishes.

I am so confused.

"Uh, okay."

"But that is for another day. Because I am haven't unpacked all of my stuff from the London Institute, maybe next week?" He asks.

"Okay." I tell him. "Now that I am here though I have a few questions. Regarding my angel blood." I say.

* * *

Jace POV

I follow my great great great grandmother to a big room, for storage I presume. I feel bad for leaving Clary, but she pushed me too, literally.

"Over the years, generations of Herondales, Lightwoods, and Fairchilds have sent me family photos and letters. It was the closest I could get to seeing them because it hurt so much. But now I am with James again, and it I want to know my descendants." She tells me.

I am happy that she found love again. I get that watching your loved ones die over and over again would be hard.

"I made copies of the photos a few weeks ago, I thought it would good for you guys to see what you came from." She says, "You probably have many photo's already, but I thought it would be nice." I smiled.

I have a few photos but not a lot. My grandfather wasn't the sentimental type, apparently.

"That would be great." I say.

She smiles then hands me a big book, with a silhouette of a big bird and big bold letters printed on the top reading ' **HERONDALE** '.

"It's a memory book, I have one for the Lightwoods and of course the Fairchilds. It's filled with pictures, letters, instrumental pieces, mostly for the piano, and even just information about different Herondales." She tells me.

"It's amazing, really." I say honestly. I will finally learn about who I come from. "Why not give it to my father?"

"Stephen is here?" She asks.

"Yeah, he came with us."

"Oh, well, I will have to go say hello, but I want you to have this, and your siblings of course." She says in a you-better-share-this-warning-tone.

"I will." After I read this whole thing cover to cover, twice.

Just then, my angel, I mean Clary, walks in.

"Hey, how did it go?" I ask as I lean in to kiss her, which he returns briefly.

Something's wrong, I can tell.

"It was fine." She says simply, while signing _I will tell you later_.

Okay.

"Ah Clary! I was just giving Jace a Herondale memory book. I have a Fairchild book here for you." She smiles while handing Clary a book similar to mine but instead of a bird it has a silhouette of big wings and instead of Herondale it says in the same letters ' **FAIRCHILD**.'

"Oh wow!" Clary exclaims, her deaf accent coming through as usual.

"Like Jace's it contains letters, family photo's and some information on certain family members. Unlike Jace's though, yours also contains artwork created by your ancestors."She finished.

You could see the excitement on Clary's face. She loves art, especially when it's her family's. Her walls are covered in pictures painted by her mother, her grandparents, her brothers and sisters. And her own of course. I can't wait to watch her look at the art.

"You have to share the book with your family, but I did make a copies of the art if you're interested, although it probably won't be the same." Tessa say.

"Okay, that's sounds great. And thanks, a lot." Clary says.

"Your welcome hun. How is everyone?" Tessa asks us.

"They are great. We are going to Idris soon to see my parents and my brothers. I am so excited." Clarys replies.

"Yeah, and grandma is coming over next week, if you want to come visit." I tell her.

These past few years she has been getting really close to my grandmother. I think they both feel more connected to the family when they are together. And I think Tessa is the only person my grandmother is scared by.

"I will, thanks. I take it you too are finally together?" She asks.

"Yes we are." I answer proudly as I snake my arm around my girlfriend's waist.

Clary leans into me.

"Okay, well then I will give you to some privacy, I should go see your father anyways." She turns to leave. "Oh by the way, give this to the Lightwoods!" She says, and points to another big book. She then hugs us, and hurries out the door.

"Okay, we should talk." Clary says, and then we both sit down on the wooden chairs.

"That's what someone says when they break up with someone." I state in a worried tone.

Is she going to dump me?

"I am not dumping you." She says.

Shit. Did I say that out loud, probably not.

"But we do need to talk about earlier." She continued.

"I never doubted you." I lie.

"Mhmm."

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **I am hoping to be able to post another one this weekend. Monday night the latest.**

 **Again, so sorry this took so long.**

 **Then next chapter with be their talk, and some more things.**

 **Feel free to leave a review stating your opinion of the chapter or just insult my lack of updating. Omg, I am terrible.**

 **Yeah, that's it.**

 **Later.**


	12. How to suprise

**I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENT SERIES OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, CASSANDRA CLARE DOES. I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I CREATED AND THE PLOT I CAME UP WITH.**

 **Do you guys hate me as much as I hate myself right now? Probably not. I am so sorry for the wait.**

 **This is a shorter chapter, but none the less important.**

 **On with the story.**

 **Clary POV**

"Okay, so this afternoon was a lot of fun. It was amazing. For me, anyways-" I start.

"And for me too." Jace says while smiling like an idiot.

"Okay." I say returning the same smile, while discreetly letting out a sigh of relief.

We just just stay there in silence, smiling, looking into each other's eyes. Gold meeting green in complete bliss.

"By the angel you are beautiful." He says out of nowhere, making my face match my hair undoubtedly. "You are so cute when you blush." Stop it.

"You are way too good for me I think we need to break up." I say in a teasing manner, while leaning in to kiss him.

"Oh really?" He counters, also leaning in.

"Yes." I finish as my our lips collide gently.

"Let's go find dad, and go back to New York," He says quietly.

"Okay." I nod and follow him out to the library.

We have been to the L.A. institute many times, so we know our way around. Once we enter the library we are greeted by Jem, Tessa and Uncle James.

"Hey kids, ready to go." He says, then notices the memory books, "What are those?"

"Memory books, one for our family, the Fairchilds/Graymarks and one for the Lightwoods." Jace tells his father.

"Tessa made them." I added smiling.

"Oh wow, thanks." He says happily.

"Also, we are ready to go." Jace says.

"Okay, Clary?" Uncle Stephen gestures for me to make a portal.

Once I open up a portal, we all say our goodbyes then step through.

* * *

"A physic? Like, you can see the future?" Izzy asks.

Izzy, Jesse, Eli and I are up in Jesse's room. I wasn't going to say anything about my conversation with Jem, but Izzy basically forced it out of me.

"That's so cool." Jesse says and before I know it I am being bombard by questions.

"I do not want to talk about it guys." I tried say but Jesse and Izzy kept talking.

"Seriously, I don't want-" I try again.

"When do I die, do I live to 50." Izzy asks excitedly.

"What am I getting for my birthday?" Jesse asks.

"Do I get married? Who is my future husband? Is it Simon? No wait, don't tell me." Izzy mutters.

"Jesse and I don't want to be parabatai." Eli says out of nowhere.

Jesse and Izzy stop.

"What? Why not?" Isabelle asks confused.

"I thought we were gonna wait to tell them." Jesse whispers.

"They were going to find out anyways. Besides, I wanted you guys to leave my sister alone.

"Thanks, but why not? Did you guys have a fight?" I ask curiously. It's their decision, not mine.

"Parabatai's fight all the time." Izzy starts. "You guys will be fine." She tries to reassure them.

"No, we didn't have a fight. We just umm…" Jesse trails off nervously.

"Clarissa, Isabelle, we have something to tell you." Eliza starts grabbing Jessamines hand. Full names mean this is serious. "Jessamine and I are, well, uh, dating." I did not expect that.

Or did I? For weeks now they had been acting strange, but I guess with my birthday, mark's birthday, my new found relationship and my nightmares, I had been dismissing it. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind. Alec is gay, Seb's bisexual and my friend Aline Penhallow is a lesbian.

"Oh." I say ? Is that all I have to say?!

I look to Izzy and notice her jaw is dropped. But she recovers, "Woah, I did not see that coming. With Alec, it was obvious. You two, just, wow. So are I assume you are lesbians?" She questions.

"Yeah, we are." Jesse says smiling at Eli. Awe. "We starting realizing it last year, but we started dating about 3 weeks ago." That explains their behaviour.

"Well I am happy for you." Izzy says hugging them both.

"I am too." I say hugging them as well, "When are you gonna tell everyone else?" I asked curiously.

"Well, we already told Alec and Jon yesterday. We were planning on telling everyone else at breakfast tomorrow." My sister told me.

"Okay, well if you need anything Clary and I are here." Izzy said.

"Thanks." Jesse replied.

* * *

Iz and I left shortly after that, we went to the training room to fit in a session before bedtime.

And that's where we are now, getting ready to box. With Charlie and Henry watching us.

This is probably my favourite combat sport. I am the best in the institute when it comes to this, even better than Uncle Stephen, and trust me, it was not easy for him to admit. So when Izzy suggested it, I couldn't resist.

"I don't even know why you suggested it Izzy, we all know Bear is going to win." Henry said.

Okay, so I may have been withholding the truth when I told you why people call me 'Bear'. What I said was only part of it, they didn't start calling me 'Bear' until I took up boxing. I was 11-12 so my skilled were obviously not a calculated as they are today. But then Uncle Stephen said that my skills were bear-like and that everyone should get used to the term Clare-Bear, because it was going to be used a lot. I didn't mind.

"She may win but that doesn't mean we can't have fun." Izzy counters.

"Enough talk, Charlie, can you take my hearing aids out." My gloves prohibit me from doing so.

"Okay, where should I put them?" She asks walking over to me.

"My case should be in my gym bag." I said nodding my heads towards it.

"Mmkay." She says and then takes out my left hearing aid.

"Thanks." I say before she take out the other one.

After she puts it away she comes back to put in my mouth guard. Henry does the same for Isabelle.

 _Get ready._ Henry signs. Izzy and I both nod and get into position. Charlie gets to my corner with my water bottle in hand.

 _Start_. He gestures. And we do.

It was a worthy fight, but in the end Bear always wins.

* * *

After the fight, I get ready for bed.

Just after I take out my hearing aids though, Jace walks in.

Jace- _Hey, I think we should show everyone the books tomorrow morning._

Me- _Okay, are you gonna go to bed._

Jace _-Yeah, just wanted to see you first._

Me _-That's sweet, well I am gonna go to bed now too._

Jace _-Alright, then goodnight._

Then he lowers himself to kiss me briefly then heads back out the door.

'Goodnight,' yeah right.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **I don't even know when the next one will be up. Definitely within a week or two. It will probably be longer this chapter, hopefully.**

 **Leave a review if you want, or give me the silent treatment I deserve, it's really up to you,**

 **Later.**


	13. How to adopt a 17 year old

**I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENT SERIES OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, CASSANDRA CLARE DOES. I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I CREATED AND THE PLOT I CAME UP WITH.**

 **I am sorry this is so late. I am not even gonna make up an excuse I just couldn't get into it.**

 **This is a moderately sized chapter that will feature Clary's POV, Alec's POV, Jonathan's POV and also, Luke's POV.**

 **I am sorry.**

 **On with the story.**

 **Clary POV**

(The words I **bolded** are in latin)

 _This was the part Clary always hate, the part where Rose get interrupted by her own demise._

 _But this time, when she is about to say something, instead of a bomb going off, she says, "You need to be careful now, it's never been more important."_

" _What? What do you mean?" Clary asks._

 _Rose has said things to her before in her dreams, now she knows how. They have always been weirder messages, that Clary didn't understand._

" _Your family, Clary, your friends. You need to make sure they are all safe."_

" _Why?"_

" _ **Ipse venturus**_ _Clarissa Morgenstern,_ _ **Vale**_ " _Before Clary could say something else, the bomb went off."_

* * *

" _ **Ipse venturus**_ _Clarissa Morgenstern,_ _ **Vale**_ " What did she mean.

After my nightmare, I wrote down our conversation. Then, I got ready, grabbed by hearing aids, although I kept them off, and went down to the library. And here I am.

Jem had already had someone drop off all the letters I used to write to Jem, before I made the portal rune. Now, I am looking at them to see what messages she use to give me.

' _ **Ipse venturus'**_ I know that this is latin for ' _He is coming'_ , but who is coming, and when. Also, what does he want with my family.

Ugh, Rose.

Suddenly, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I already know that it is Jace, just by the touch of his skin. He kisses me on the cheek and sits down next to me.

I turn to him.

(They are speaking entirely in sign language)

Me- _I am trying to find any kind message Rose has ever given me. She gave me a new one last night_

Jace- _What was it_

Me- _I have protect my loved ones, and_ _ **Ipse venturus**_

Jace- _Who is coming_

Me- _I wish I knew_

* * *

 **Alec POV**

After breaking up with Sebastian, I have just been feeling so free. I can't even explain it.

Izzy has been constantly telling me to go to a gay bar and get laid, but right now I just want to take the time and be single.

I swear, everyone is in relationships now, Jace and Clary are together, not that I am surprised, Jon is also is dating a werewolf girl named Lola, or was it Lilly, and Izzy is really into some mundane. I am generally happy for them, but for me, the thought of being in relationship makes me feel trapped.

* * *

 **Jonathan POV**

Izzy has been acting strange around me, maybe it's the mundie, but it's starting to creep me out.

Clary and Jace are also acting different, it's like they are dating or something...no. They wouldn't.

Would they?

Maybe I am the one acting weird. Ever since I started dating Lucy the world has seemed brighter, as cheesy as that sounds. But I am generally happy now. It's been a month or so, and I still haven't told anyone except Seb and Alec.

Those two just broke up, but they are still pretty close. Not as close as Jace and Alec but hey, they are parabatai.

Speaking of parabatai, Eli and Jesse have been acting weird as well. That's just probably them being nervous though. They have their ceremony coming up.

Back to Lucy. She is probably the most chillest person I know. We see a lot of each other even though I haven't told anyone but Seb and Alec. I don't know how my dad will react to me dating a werewolf. Despite the fact he is one himself, and the werewolf rep. on the council, my dad doesn't want me to go through what he and my mom did.

When I was a kid, and my mom and dad were just getting engaged, they faced many obstacles in their relationship, even though the accords had already been changed. Many people were still against downworlder/shadowhunter relationships. If my father wasn't born nephilim, it could have gotten a lot worse.

But things are different now, the times have changed and so have the people. I know my dad would be okay with it, but I just don't want to risk anything until I am absolutely sure about how I feel.

I love her, I think.

* * *

 **Luke POV**

I smile as I stare at the family photo on the wall. It was taken while Jocelyn was still pregnant. Seb, Clary, Jon, and Eli, all refused to stop arguing, so the picture consists of 7 relatively happy people and four angry teenagers. It was still a great day none-the-less.

I am excited to see my children again. We haven't seen them in months, except for Mark, and the older kids don't really need to talk to us that much. But we still get the odd phone call from Cory missing us. I love those phone calls. I wish we had called Clary on her birthday but the boys just were extremely fussy that day. I know it hurt her, because when we called the following day, we were told she was out for the day, and the day after that and the day after that. A few days later we got the message.

When my sister suggested she take Marcus to New York with them, we were relieved. Not because we wanted him gone, but he was constantly lonely without all of his siblings and he was starting to look really sad.

I get it though, despite the crying babies, it's rather quiet without the kids. All 9 of them.

Sebastian, despite the lack of acknowledgement, is our son. We raised him with our other children and never treated him otherwise. But we never formally made him one of us. I don't even know why, I guess we just never got around to it.

Anyways, Jocie and I decided that we should officially adopt him before he turns 18 in 7 weeks. We have most of the paperwork complete, we just need to fill out one more page.

It won't be a big transition, he can change his name if he wants but I think he should keep the Verlac name alive, he already lives with us, and he sometimes calls us mom and dad, but that's on occasion and I don't think he realises this. I know that the kids already call him their brother, and to be completely honest, I don't think that Marcus and Cory know that he wasn't born into this family, they don't know that Clary and Jon are biologically not mine, well they don't about Clary anyways, and who cares if they ever find out. We are a family now and that's all the matters.

I am jolted out of my thoughts when I hear a baby crying, bringing another smile to my face.

 _Family._

* * *

 **Clary POV**

Today was rather uneventful. We showed everyone the books that Tessa gave us, and they were all fighting over who saw what first. It was just a normal day in the New York Institute.

We don't have any other residents here, I think everyone else in the shadow world is too afraid to be here, honestly. But that's okay, it's kind of crowded with us all here together. I feel that Hodge lives for the months that we are in Idris. I would too, if I were him.

I am about to go to bed when Jon walks into my room, so I put my hearing aids back into my ears.

"Hey." He says.

"What?" I groan, I am so tired.

"Well, then, Miss Grouchy, I came to tell you something important but if you are going to act like that, then I will tell you tomorrow.

"No, tell me now." I say. He has my attention now.

"Umm, alright." He says nervously. What is he going to say? "I have a girlfriend." He blurts out.

Shock is all I can process. That and about a million questions. Of course the first one is, "Who would want you?" Stupid brain, stupid mouth, stupid lack of sleep.

"Ouch Bear that really hurts, right here," he gestures to his heart. "her name is Lucy and she-"

"Lucy, as in werewolf-Lucy, as in part-of-dad's-pack-Lucy?"I ask. She's cute, and very nice. Not to mention funny, I enjoy funny.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" He is nervous again. Does he care what I think for once? Do my hearing aids deceive me?

"No, she is great." I answer cautiously, he relaxes. "Can I sleep now?"

"Okay, yeah, okay. Night." He stammers. Jeez bro, get yourself together. He leans in and kisses my forehead before leaving. Not an uncommon thing in our family.

I sigh and take my hearing aids out. Then drift off into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Again, so sorry that I took so long. Man, I hate myself.**

 **Anyways, I have no clue when the next one will be up. Could be tomorrow, could be in 3 years from now.**

 **You don't have to leave a review, but if you want to leave me hateful comments, I deserve them.**

 **Later.**


	14. How to argue like 7 year olds

**I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENT SERIES OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, CASSANDRA CLARE DOES. I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I CREATED AND THE PLOT I CAME UP WITH.**

 **Okay, in this chapter you guys meet Imogen Herondale. And we see a CLACE flashback. In it Clary refers to Jace as James because she does that sometimes. This one may be a bit shorter than some of the other ones. Sorry 'bout that. This is sort of a filler chapter.**

 **Also, for those of you wondering why Jocelyn and Luke have o many kids, think of it as a 'Cheaper by the Dozen' situation. And if you don't know what I am talking about, you need to go watch those movies. They are gold.**

 **On with the story.**

* * *

 **Jace POV**

I am awaken by two banshees screaming and hitting me with pillows.

"Go away, it's only 7:00 in the morning." I tell them calmly after checking my alarm clock.

"Come on Jacey!" Exclaims Linnie, I hate yelling at her but why is she waking up at this ungodly hour?

"Grandma's here!" Yells Will.

Oh yeah.

"Are you going to stay in bed all day?" Alec says from the doorway.

"Are you going to be annoying all day?" I mumble into my pillow.

Then there was a pause. I look up to see Alec considering my question, "Yes." He says and turns around to walk away.

"Asshole." I say with a smirk. Then I drift back to sleep.

Or at least I try to.

That when I look up to see my father standing above me beside my bed."Son, if you don't get your ass out of bed, I will drag you downstairs by your ankles and you can explain to grandmother why you are still in your pajamas."

"But daddy-"

"James, you are 17 years old. Not to mention, you haven't called me daddy since you were 8 years old. Get up. Get dressed. And get moving." And with those words my father turned on his heel and left.

Ugh.

 **10 years earlier**

 **Clary POV**

I roll up my sleeves and let out a huff before I start to paint. Eli is beside me, finger painting.

I don't like Eli. She is annoying and not good at painting. My says I have to give her time, but I don't think it's possible for her to ever get better. She is just so bad.

All of the sudden, Johnny walks in. "Painting?" He questions.

"Duh." I say as I move over for him to join us.

"Johnny!" Eli exclaims as she climbs onto him. That's another reason I don't like her, she is way to affectionate.

"Hows my favourite little sister?" He asks her.

I roll my eyes. To be honest, I could care less who is 'favourite' little sister is. It means nothing to me.

"I'm fantastic!" She says excitedly. And yet, another reason, easily excited. I fear for her future boyfriend.

"Where is my favourite girl?" I hear Jace yell. Jeez, whats with all the favouritism. He comes into the room, looks at me and smirks. That's smirk. "There she is."

"Stop talking to me like I'm a baby. it creepy, and we're the same age."

"Sorry Clare-bear." Ugh, I hate that nickname.

"Don't make me paint on you." I said. He stopped walking.

"You wouldn't." He says warely.

"She would." Jonathan says.

"Sorry, _Clarissa_." He says finally.

It's not great, but it's better so I take it.

"Thankyou." I tell him.

He sits down behind me on the couch and Eli jumps on him.

"Jacey!" She squeals, she so clingy.

"Hey E!" He says.

"Clare-Bear," she begins, ugh,"Can you help me finish my painting?"

No. "Yes," I says. "What do you want me to help you do?"

"I want to paint my name in the corner." She tell me.

After I help her I wash my hands in the kitchen.

"You are get water everywhere." Whines Jace.

"No I am not, your just being stupid." I say.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"N-"

"Children!" Says a female voice behind me.

"GRANDMA!" Jace screams as he jumps into his grandmother arms.

Imogen Herondale, the inquisitor. I feel bad for her because James' grandfather died before he was born and I think she's lonely. But at least she has her family.

"Hello James, hello Clarissa." She says greeting me.

"Hi." I say cheerfully.

"What are you two fighting about today?" She asks looking between James and I.

"He was just being annoying." I tell her honestly.

"Hey!" James begins.

"Now, now James. Stop bothering your friend." She says,

"Yeah _James_." I say sticking my tongue out at him.

"Stop it!" He hates when I call him that.

"Cry baby." I say.

"Clarissa." Imogen warns.

"Sorry."

"Ha-ha." James looks at me smirking.

* * *

 **Present Day. Still Clary POV**

I smile at that memory. It's hard to believe that those annoying 7 year olds are dating now. But, it's even harder to think that they wouldn't be. I look at Imogen and she appears to be talking. When did she even get here.

Are my hearing aids even in right now? No. Obviously I would have heard her come in if they were. I quickly sign that I will be right back and run to my bedroom to grab my hearing aids. It's halfway there that I realize she doesn't speak ASL but I think she got the point.

I am walking out of bedroom after inserting my hearing aids when I am suddenly grabbed from behind.

I quickly flip my attacker to the we stupid

"Ow." My boyfriend groans.

Fuck. Jace.

"I am so sorry." I say hurriedly.

"I take it you don't like my hugs anymore." He says wincing while he stands.

I shove his shoulder, "You know better than to sneak up on me!"

"Do you expect me to apologize?" He asks with astonishment dripping from his voice.

"Yes you idiot!" I say shaking my head with disbelief.

"I am not an idiot!"

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Clarissa!"

"James!"

"N-"

"Children!" Imogen yells from behind us.

Slowly we turn around to face her.

 **Jace POV**

"Hey Grandma!" I say awkwardly.

"Hello James. Hello Clarissa. Grabbed your hearing aids I see.

I look at Clary just in time to see her blush. I look back at my grandmother.

"Do you two ever change?" She asks us.

I love Clary, I do. She is just too adorable when she is mad, and a bit scary.

"Nope." I say innocently.

"Never." Clary says at the same time.

I look over at my girlfriend wrapping my arm around her and she leans into me. When she looks at me I mouth _I'm sorry_ to her. I know she is able to read my lips.

Grandma looks at us relieved. "Finally." Is all she says before turning around and going back downstairs. We roll our eyes and follow her.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **I hope to post another one either before or during exam week, but I make no promises.**

 **The next chapter will introduce Jonathan's girlfriend. And there will be sizzy and maybe malec.** **It will obviously involve Clace and Imogen will be in it as well.**

 **Leave a review, or don't. Do what you want. But I would really appreciate a review. Just saying...**

 **Later.**


	15. How to tell Jonathan something important

**I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENT SERIES OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, CASSANDRA CLARE DOES. I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I CREATED AND THE PLOT I CAME UP WITH.**

 **I am really proud of this chapter. It's mostly Jonathan's POV but it also feature a Clary POV and an Alec POV.**

 **This chapter was a longer one so your welcome.**

 **You meet Lucy, who I also am really proud of. There probably won't be a lot of drama between Jon and Lucy. Or Simon and Izzy. Not sure about anyone else though.**

 **Also, I really love the reviews people have been giving. It's fantastic, and really boosts my ego, so thanks guys.**

 **Okay, on with the story.**

* * *

 **JONATHAN POV**

"Hello sister." I say as I see Eli walking down the hall.

"Ugh." She replies.

"Dear me, Eliza, is that anyway to speak to your big brother."

"Shut up Jonathan!" She snaps.

"Are you okay?" I ask in a concerned tone. Nobody hurts my siblings.

"Jessamine and I got in an argument." Oh. So?

"You guys always fight." I tell her.

It's true, like Sebastian and I, Jesse and Eli always argue. It's what best friends do. Isn't it?

"Yeah, but it's our first fight since we started dating," What? "And I don't want to be _that_ couple, you know? Who can never go anywhere with each other because all they do is fight. 'Let's invite Eli and Jesse!' 'No they will just spend the night arguing with each other.' I don't want it to be like that."

"You and Jesse?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, I was going to tell you but I guess I forgot."

"But, but I am your big brother. How could you forget to tell me?" I am very offended.

"I'm sorry." She shrugs.

"Why are you shrugging? This is a big deal! FIrst you don't tell me you're a lesbian, then you don't tell me you have a girlfriend. And that it's my best friends little sister! Why didn't she tell me? I thought we were like siblings!" I know I might be overreacting but I love my sister, and Jesse. I am happy for them but I would have liked to know.

"I don't know. Jonathan. I am very sorry." She says. She looks sincere so I give in.

"Okay, that's cool. Look, couples fight all the time. Like you said, this is your first fight as a couple, you shouldn't jump to conclusions." I tell her.

"Who knew you would be so good at giving relationship advice?" She tells me.

"Well I have a girlfriend now, so I have a bit of perspective." I tell her, remember that she didn't know.

"Oh, that's awesome. The werewolf girl right? Lulu, was it? Lucy! Are you dating Lucy?"

"How the hell did you know that?" I ask her.

"Well, you two have been flirting with each other for months. Seb, Jace, and I had a bet on when you would get together. I think Seb won." Oh that explains a lot.

"Who knew we would both be getting into relationships at the same time?" I say.

"And Clary too, jeez, is it Greymark mating season?" What?!

"What do you mean, 'And Clary too?'" Clary isn't dating anyone. She would have told me. I told her about Lucy.

"Oh. Umm, I have to go now. Bye." Before I can grab her, she runs off.

* * *

 **Clary POV**

"So how long have you been together? Officially, I mean." Imogen asks us.

"About a week maybe? It's pretty new." I tell her, chewing a piece of gum.

"Not really, we've been dating for years." My stupid boyfriend mumbles beside me.

"She asked how long officially, James. I am the deaf one, remember?" I say to him.

"Well Clarissa, it's kind of hard to hear when you keep smacking your gum like that beside me." He snaps back. Are we still teasing?

"Sorry." I say honestly.

He then looks at me surprised, like he didn't expect me to react like that.

"It's okay." He says gently. Then he smirks.

That bastard.

"So you have changed." Imogen says suddenly. I almost forgot she was here.

"Not that much Grandma." He says finally looking away from me. Than turns back toward me and kisses my temple.

* * *

 **Jonathan POV**

"Hello Jon." I hear Imogen say to me from the kitchen counter.

Why did I come in here again? Oh yes, food.

"Hey Imogen." I respond walking to the fridge and pulling out the pack of hotdogs from the side of it.

"Lunch?" She says.

"Lunch." I confirm, as I began to cook my snack.

"I'll leave you to it, see you later." She leaves then.

"Hey." Clary says shortly.

"Oh, hello there." I say to her.

"Someone's in a good mood. Oh, hey make me some too." She says seeing my hotdogs.

"K." I say, "And I am in a good mood. Eli just told me some _wonderful_ news." I say putting emphasis on 'wonderful'.

Don't get me wrong, if Clary wants to date Jace, I say go ahead, they already fight like an old married couple, and at least I know Jace won't hurt her. But she could at least tell me. I am her big brother, it's my right to be informed.

"Did you know that Eli and Jesse are together now?" I ask her.

"Of course. I am her older sister." She tells me.

"Oh so you think being her older sibling, that it is your right to know if she is dating someone?" I say.

"Um," Got her. "Yeah." She says worriedly.

"I see." I tell her.

"Okay, who told you?" Ha!

"Eli." I say simply.

"How did she know!" She says shocked.

"I don't know, more importantly, how come I didn't!" I snap.

"We didn't know how you would take it!" She says defensively.

"I don't care if you are dating Jace! He is my friend, he is your friend, boyfriend, sorry! Point is, I don't mind you two being together, that's between you two, but I would like to know what's going on in my sisters life once in awhile. Even Izzy told me about her boyfriend, and we are not really related!" Granted I have always treated Izzy as my sister, but that is not the point.

"I'm sorry. We should have told you." She says calming down.

"It's okay. Just keep me informed on the important things. You're my sister, I care."

"Okay. I will."

"Besides, it's not like you two have done anything yet." I say.

"What do you mean." She says nervously. That suspicious.

"What do you think I mean?" I say obviously.

She coughs. Then she blushes. Wait. No. "You didn't."

"Um." She says.

"I'm going to kill him." I say.

"Excuse me?" She says.

"He defiled my baby sister!"

"It's not like I didn't let him." She says.

"I don't want to hear this. You are too young!"

"Johnny, I am 17 years old, stop treating me like Felicity!" She says getting mad.

"Okay, but you are still my little sister. Shouldn't he, I don't know, wait until you're married?"

"Jonathan! You are acting like I didn't have a say in this. It was our choice, not yours. Besides, you are only two years older than me and I know for a fact, that you are not so innocent, either." She yells at me. She has a point.

"Fine, but I don't want to see anything." I say finally.

"Don't worry you won't." She says annoyed.

We stay quiet after that.

Suddenly my phone rings.

' _Hey babe.'_ I here Lucy say on the other line.

' _Hey.'_ I say, I can't help smiling like an idiot.

' _You want to do something today?'_ She asks hopefully.

' _Sure, just let me finish my hot dogs.'_ I tell him, ' _Wanna see a movie?'_ I ask.

Lucy grew up as a mundane, so movie dates are what she is used to.

' _Meh, Why not?'_ By the angel this girl is amazing.

Suddenly Jace walks in. Clary leans up and kisses him, then signs him the words _He knows, everything_ and Jace's eyebrows shot up faster than fireworks.

He then looks at me nervously and I just nod at him.

' _Okay see you then.'_ I say, holding my tongue before I can say 'I love you'.

' _Okay. Bye!'_ She says. And I miss her immediately.

* * *

 **Alec**

I look around the apartment. A shocking amount of glitter but other than that, it looks normal. But then again, what do I know about apartments.

"Please, sit." I look up. "Admiring my decor?" Said his voice from the kitchen doorway.

"Not really. Just looking around." I say as I sit on the couch.

All of the sudden, a cat jumps on my lap. I don't mind cats, I was pretty used to Church before Jem took him back.

"Look's like Chairman Meow like you. That's important, he doesn't usually like mortals." Magnus tells me.

"Bring a lot of mortals home?" I ask him.

"Not for a really long time." He says.

"Then why am I here?" I say curiously.

"I like you." He says.

And I blush furiously.

* * *

 **Jonathan POV**

"So that's good right?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah, I know Jace. He would never do anything Clary doesn't want him to do. But, you know me. I have many younger siblings but Clary was my first sibling. I can't remember the time she wasn't there. It's weird that she is so independent now." I tell her honestly.

We are walking down a crowded sidewalk in New York. We are on our way to Takis. It's harder to hear due to all the people around us, but we don't mind one bit.

"People grow up Jon. People change. But your sister will always be your sister. That won't change. I have known her and James for a while now and from what I can tell, this was always going to happen. Like it's destiny, or something. Soulmates, and all that garbage." My girlfriend says.

I don't respond, I know she's right. Instead, I lean in and kiss her.

"And about Eli, I think it's great that she didn't think she needed to tell you. You didn't have to come out as straight, so what's the big deal? Besides, if she is happy, than I know you are too. Also, isn't your brother Sebastian bisexual?" She says.

"Yeah he is. And I am happy for Eliza. And Jesse. I do not care if she's gay or not. But I would have like to be informed on their relationship."

"Yeah, yeah. Your sisters don't tell you anything, maybe they are trying to figure everything out for themselves first." She says.

"That's why I love you. You always know what to say." I say, then stop myself when I realize what I had said.

She blushes, "You-you love me?" She asks nervously.

Shit.

"Hey Jon!" I hear Izzy say from about 3 feet away.

Perfect timing, thank you Isabelle Lightwood for being born!

I look over at her, using this as a distraction. She is holding hands with, I am assuming, her new boyfriend Simon she was telling me about.

"Hey Iz!" I say as she runs and hugs me.

"Simon, this is Clary's brother Jonathan." She says to the boy with the shirt that reads 'Always be yourself, unless you can be Batman, then always be Batman'.

I stick my hand out and he shakes it with a firm handshake. Good, he is not a complete wimp like Jace said.

"Hey, I'm Simon." He says.

"Jonathan, but you can call me Jon." I tell him.

"Jon this is the boyfriend I was telling you about," She turns to Simon, "Jon's always been like a brother to me too." She says happily. I can see SImon relax a little.

"That's right so don't hurt her. And this is my girlfriend, Lucy." I turn to Lucy, she still looks a bit shocked about what I said earlier but she shakes it off when she meets my eyes.

"Hi, you must be Alexander sister, I have heard so much about all of you." She tells her, smiling warmly.

"I was just about to say the same about you. It's funny we've never met, I go to the station all the time." Izzy says.

"Yeah, I'm surprised we've never met too. I have met Clary, Eli, and Alec tons of times." I say.

"Hmm, maybe this is where we were destined to meet." Izzy says.

"Maybe." Lucy says finally.

"Okay well we have to go, Simon is taking me to Java Jones for coffee." Izzy says suddenly.

"Okay, see you at home?" I ask, I hope she told Simon that we live in the same place or that would have been weird. But he doesn't look confused.

"Yup. See you guys later." She waves walking away. Simon also waves.

"Bye." Lucy calls.

We continue walking, in silence. It's extremely awkward.

"I should probably go back to my apartment, I said I would be back by 3 pm, Maia will start to worry." Maia, her roommate. I met her a while ago considering she is also part of my dad's pack.

"Yeah, okay. Bye." I say kissing her on the lips one more time.

"Oh, by the way," She starts, with a smile on her face. "I love you too." Then she walks away.

This had me smiling like an idiot all the way home.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Like I said, super proud of it. The next chapter, I don't know when I will post it, is already in the works so fingers crossed for tomorrow.**

 **It will feature a lot of the little siblings, because there isn't enough of that. And they will be going to Idris at the end of it. I am excited for you guys to read it.**

 **Leave a review if you liked, or if you didn't like. You guys can tell me why you do or don't.**

 **Anyways,**

 **Later.**


	16. How to return home

**I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENT SERIES OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, CASSANDRA CLARE DOES. I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I CREATED AND THE PLOT I CAME UP WITH.**

 **It's finally up! I had a bit of writer's block for a while, but I pulled through. Especially after finishing SHADOWHUNTER ACADEMY. If you haven't read it, but you like the Mortal Instrument and The Infernal Devices, this is the series for you. I mean it. Read it. You will thank me later.**

 **On with the story.**

* * *

 **Sebastian POV**

"So you finally told her, huh?" I asked Jon.

Angel, this girl makes him light up like the sun.

"Yeah, and she said it back! Can you believe that? I thought it was to early. I thought she was going to break up with me!" He rags on.

"Yes, yes, you love her, she loves you too. Clary and Jace are in love and they banged, Eli and finally realized their feeling for each other. Jeez, it doesn't take a scientist to know these things Jonathan. All you have to do is open your eyes." Alec says from the doorway.

We are sitting in Jonathan's bedroom. He is laying down on his bed and I am lying across his blue armchair. Alec walks over and drops onto his beanbag chair. Jon's room is by far the best out of us older guys.

Jace and Alec both have really simple rooms. Especially Jace. Neatness is a Herondale trait. Mine is okay, but I'm not in it all that much, so the four of us just lounge in Jon's room.

After Alec, Jace walks in. I am okay with him and Clary being together, but she's my sister. It's weird to think of anybody being with Clary like that, not that I think about that a lot. That would be gross.

We aren't even related, not by blood anyways. But, she is still my sister, in every other way. The Greymarks took me in. They raised me. In that way, they are my family, I love them and I be prouder to call them my family.

"Hey." He says simply.

"Sup?" Jon asks, keeping his cool.

I really hope this isn't awkward.

"So, you and Clary, huh?" I say.

"Yep. That okay with you guys?" He asks the three of us.

"Of course." Jon says shortly.

"K." He says as he sits down on top the dresser, his usual spot.

"So…" Alec says awkwardly.

 **(Two weeks later) Still Seb's POV**

"Did you guys train yet today?" Jon asks.

"Not yet. I am training Charlie and Henry today. If you would like to help." Alec tells him.

"Okay, not for too long. Magnus Bane is coming to open the portal to Idris and I need to pack my stuff still."

"You have pack? Dude, you live there, too. Why don't you have stuff there?" I ask incredulously. I mean, come on.

"Of course I have stuff there. But I still would like to bring a few things. My new art supplies, my photos of Lucy and I, and a few outfits that I got recently." Jon says.

"Oh, okay, good." I say relieved.I love Jon, but he is sort of a ditz.

* * *

 **Clary POV**

" _Clary, he is coming. And soon, you must be prepared."_

" _For what? Rose, come on, you have to give me something." I say to the disfigured girl lying on her back in front of me._

 _Blood is dripping out of my ears. The scene is all too familiar._

" _I have told you all that I can." She says simply._

" _Who is coming?" I ask, ignoring her._

"" _Clary, it's too late, you have to wake up." She says urgently._

" _Not until you tell me what's going on." Slightly feeling that I should listen to her._

" _Wake up!"_

" _No!"_

 _And then I am jolted awake, like I am being forced out of the dream by a mystery force._

* * *

"BEAR! You promised you would help me pack my new stuffies!" I hear Coralie yell as soon I put in my hearing aids.

"Cory. You can't just wake me up like that!" I scold her.

She freezes. Oh no. Her bottom lip quivers. _Oh no!_ She starts crying.

"No, Cor. Don't cry babygirl. It's okay. See look," I say smiling, "I'm not mad at you." She calms down.

"I'm sorry." She says quietly.

"Don't worry about it." I brush it off, because she is only 5 years old. If Eli or Seb or even Jon did that to me, there would be hell to pay. "Now, let me at those stuffed animals."

* * *

 **Jon POV**

We are all ready to go in the garden when Charlie and Henry start yelling at each other, because what else is new.

"I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO REMIND YOU TO BRING YOUR NEW SKETCHBOOK HENRY! HOW ABOUT YOU GROW A BRAIN AND REMEMBER IT YOURSELF!" Charlie roars at him, her brunette ponytail bouncing all over the place.

"I CONSTANTLY HAVE TO REMIND YOU TO DO THINGS, YOU KNOW. IT'S A TWO WAY STREET _CHARLOTTE_!" He yells back at her, his green eyes widening when he calls her by her real name. Oh dear, not the real name.

"STOP FIGHTING!" Uncle Robert yells. "YOU TWO ARE ABOUT TO SEE YOUR PARENTS FOR THE FIRST TIME IN MONTHS! DO YOU MIND NOT ACTING INSANE AS YOU DO SO?" He asks, although it's not so much of a question, as it is a demand.

"Sorry." They mumble in unison. Creepy.

"I'll go get my sketch pad." He says walking away with his head down.

"Okay, but hurry. The portal is about to be opened." Aunt Amy tells him.

"Do you always have to fight." Flissy says, rudely.

"Do you always have to be annoying." Charlie tells our younger sister.

"I'm not annoying! Max, tell her I'm not annoying!" Flissy exclaims turning to Max.

"She isn't annoying. But what is annoying is you guys always arguing." He says taking Flissy's side. Good boy, too. Don't betray a Graymark. _Never_ betray a Graymark.

"You too suck." Charlie says turning away from them.

"That's a bad word!" Andy gasps.

"No it's not!" Mark tells him.

"Is too!" Linnie yells.

And suddenly all of the younger kids are fighting. The middle kids are rolling their eyes, us older children can't contain our amusement at this point and the parents. The parents just look exhausted.

Henry returns with his sketchbook in hand and shakes his head when he hears all the commotion

"HEY!" I hear a voice boom.

I immediately look to it's owner, the High Warlock of New York himself. Magnus Bane.

* * *

 **Jace POV**

"Okay let's go, come on Herondales! Go upstairs! Put your stuff away! Then come down immediately because we are going to see Uncle Lucian and Aunt Jocelyn!" Dad yells in his 'I could be a drill sergeant' voice.

We live in the Inquisitors house, because obviously, she's my grandma.

We have lived here for as long as I can remember because 1)My grandma wanted to keep dad on a short leash for a while, and 2)Who wants to live in house where your wife killed herself. Not my dad, apparently.

It's okay with me. Herondale Manor is my birthright. I have been there before, of course. Not just the time I was born there, but my parent actually took me there a few times, and Tessa as well.

As the oldest, there are many things that are my birthright. The copy of A Tale of Two Cities which has been part of my family for longer than even my grandma knows. I think, perhaps, it belonged to Will Herondale, Tessa's late-husband. Herondale Manor, of course. The Herondale Dagger, which sits proudly on my father's weapons belt. And obviously, the Herondale family ring. Which my Dad gave to me on my 17th birthday.

"Daddy, I can't carry this up the stairs." I here my little brother, Will, call from the staircase.

"That's what you get for not packing light." My dad tutts as he makes his way over to help William.

"I couldn't just leave all this stuff here!" He says angrily.

"I know, I know. 'It's important!'" Dad mocks him playfully as he lives up my brothers bag.

I really do love my family.

* * *

 **Clary POV**

"Mom! Dad!" I yell as I am the first one to enter the house.

"Clarissa? Is that you?" Mom calls.

I look behind me to see that my siblings are still a bit further behind.

"The one and only." I say as she walks into the living room of Fairchild Manor.

"My babygirl!" She exclaims. Running towards me and pulling me into her warm motherly hug.

"I missed you so much!" I tell her.

"I missed you too!" She says. Jeez, is she crying?

" _We_ missed you. And your other siblings. Who I am hoping are going to be here soon, because your Aunt and Uncle are coming over for dinner and they need to be unpacked." My dad says as he embraces me and kisses my forehead.

"They should be here any minute." I assure him.

"Good. Now let's talk about you and Jace." He starts.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **I finally found the time to finish this chapter.**

 **Next chapter will be up, idk when, but it will involve the talk about Jace and Clary and also the Graymark/Herondale dinner. You guys will get to meet Matthew and Roderick Graymark!**

 **Leave a review if you want.**

 **PLease? Pretty please? Pretty please with a mango on top?**

 **Anyways, Later.**


	17. How to have a family meal

I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENT SERIES OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, CASSANDRA CLARE DOES. I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I CREATED AND THE PLOT I CAME UP WITH.

I love most of the reviews, but someone said a few thing that I did not like at all. Their hurtful but hilarious reviews have been taken down. I would just like to say that just because you can hide behind a 'guest' title, doesn't mean you should be a huge dick about it. That is all.

On with the story.

Clary Pov

"What about Jace?" Clary said playing dumb.

"Maybe the fact that he is dating my little princess." Luke starts.

"Jace is dating Cory? That's horrible!" I exclaim.

"Wrong princess, princess." He says sternly.

"Okay, yes, I am dating Jace, do we really need to press on the subject?" I ask exasperated.

"No, but we will later, at length." Mom says giving me a pointed look.

"Fine! We will talk about it later. Can I go put this stuff away now?" I whine childishly.

"Yes, yes, go." They shoo me away. "And don't think we haven't noticed your growth spurt." Mom adds.

Kill me now.

"Okay, show me my brothers," Jonathan says as soon as I get downstairs.

I look to the couch and find my Grandparents sitting with Cory and Henry.

"Grandma? Grandpa?" I say excitedly.

"Clarissa, darling, how are you?" My grandmother gets up happily, wrapping me in a hug.

I love my grandparents. They are so kind and loving, and warm. They are the perfect grandparents.

"I'm great! And how are you two?" I ask my grandma.

"We are splendid. Al, get up and see your granddaughter." My grandma instructs to my grandfather.

"No it's fine, I hear old age tires one out." I tease.

"I am only 61!" I hear Grandpa complain from behind me.

Before I know it, I am being listed off my feet by Aloysius Fairchild.

"Ahh!" I exclaim. "Grandpa!" I shout.

All he does is chuckle.

"How can you be so for someone so old?" I tease.

"I will have you know I am only 60 years old." He says with mock-hurt.

"Grandpa, I am 17 years old, to me, you are ancient," I say.

"Ah yes, to be young again. Almost time to fall in love, get married, have a few children of your own, yeah?" He says.

To be clear, for Nephilim, it is normal to start a family young, because we typically do not live that long. Most of us die in battle. Although, like my grandparents, there is always exceptions. But as times go on this changes, we fall in love later and later every generation.

"Grandpa!" I yell. I know he is teasing.

"What, from what Imogen tells us, you have been very close to that Herondale boy recently."

Kill me, now.

Jace POV

I am getting ready to go to Fairchild manor when I hear a commotion downstairs.

I bolt out of my bedroom and rush down the stairs to see my sister, Samantha, and my brother, Oliver, hugging my parents.

Sam and Oli have been staying at the London Institute for the past year. It's somewhat of a new tradition in my family. It's where my father grew up, and now, when each of his children turn 15, they are sent off to study/train there and experience London. I went when I was 15. I missed my friends like hell, but I went. I loved it there. I fit right in, too. Growing up with my British father, I have always had a small British accent. Going to London only made it stronger. Now that I think about it. All of us have a bit of an accent. The Herondales, Grey marks, and Lightwoods. Hmm. I never noticed that.

Anyways, it's been a year since I have seen them, and boy has they changed.

They are twins, but obviously, they are fraternal. My sister, looks like dad, like I do, right down to the blonde hair, but you can still see mom in her, and my brother, he may act like me, but we couldn't look more different. With his dark brown hair, and his blue eyes, like mom.

"Hey, guys!" I exclaim cheerfully.

"Jacey!" Sam yells.

"You grew!" I say happily.

"I did too." I hear Oli mumble.

"Yeah, you did." I agree. "Give me some love, bro." I say spreading my arms out wide, with my signature smirk.

"Yeah, no thanks." He rolls his eyes, grabs his suitcase and pulls it upstairs.

"Was it something I said?" I ask.

"No, he's just moody." Sam rolls her eyes.

"Whatever, we need to get ready, we are expected to be at Uncle Luke and Aunt Jocelyn's for dinner soon," I tell her.

"Great, I can't wait to see them. How is everyone?" She says excitedly.

"They are all great. Jon has a girlfriend. Izzy has a boyfriend. Seb and Alec broke up. Eli and Jesse are dating.-"

"I know." She cuts me off. "They told us."

"And Clary and I are dating." I finish nervously.

"What?! Are you serious? Finally?" She jumps up and down.

"Yes, yes, now calm down." I hush her.

"Our sisters and cousins and I have been wanting this for years. What finally did it, huh?"

"I don't know, exactly. I just went for it." I blush.

"Oooh, you're blushing." She teases me.

I am about to say something else when my dad peaks his head into the room.

"Hop to it kids, I want to see the newest additions!"

That guy loves babies.

Clary POV

"Cousin!" I here Samantha Herondale yell from my front door.

I immediately hug her, "Your back! Where Oliver?" I say peering over her shoulder.

"I'm right here," He says, but holds a hand up once I go to hug him, "Don't bother." He says.

"Too late," I say as I all but attack him with a hug.

He hugs me back.

"You hug her, but not me? I'm your brother for sobbing out loud." I here Will exclaim from behind us.

"It's different! I like her. Which is more than I can say about you!" Oli says to his youngest brother.

"Hey!" Will shouts.

"ENOUGH!" Aunt Amy says from the doorway, clearly looking exhausted. "Clary, darling, can you bring this to the kitchen?" She asks handing me a plastic container full of cookies.

"Sure thing. My Grandma and Grandpa are here. Just so you know." I tell her.

"Ahh, okay. It's been a while since I have seen those two." She tells me.

I am about to go put the container on the kitchen counter when a certain golden boy calls my name.

"Yes, Jace?" I say to him.

"You forgot something." He says to me.

"Did I?" I ask confused.

"Yes. This." He says before he leans down and kisses me on the lips.

"Oh, that." I blush.

Suddenly I am aware of my immature oldest brother standing behind us. "Clary and Ja-ace sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes lo-" I cut him off.

"Jonathan Christopher Greymark! Don't you dare finish that song." I warn.

"Okay, okay! Jeez." He gives in.

"Dinner is ready now if you guys are hungry!" My mom calls from the kitchen.

We all go to the dining room table. I set the cookies in the middle. I see Jon reach for one but my mom slaps his hand.

"After!" She exclaims. He just grumbles in response. "Alright, if everyone could sit down that would be great."

We do what she says.

"Jocelyn and I have started and almost finished a process we should have done years ago. We now just need approval from a certain young man in the room before he turns 18." Dad says.

"Me?" Seb asks.

"Yes, we would like to adopt you," Dad smiles.

Gasps fill the room.

"Really?" He asks, looking misty-eyed. Awww.

"If you want." Mom nods.

"More than anything." He breaths.

"By the angel!" Jon exclaims.

"Then it's settled," Dad says happily.

"ONE OF US! ONE OF US! ONE OF US!" Eli and Jon chant.

We all laugh.

"Sebby's going to be my brother? For real, I mean." Flissy says.

"He always has been," I smile.

"Alright, well, I guess it's time to eat." Mom begins, " After though, we have some birthday presents to hand out, considering we missed some of your birthdays." She finishes.

"Dig in!" Dad says.

What do you think?

I know, I know, it's shorter than the last few chapters but the past month or so has been really stressful. But I think it's going to get better soon.

The next chapter will probably involve some heavier clace moments and a flashback or two.

Review if want, I always appreciate them, as long as they aren't trying to bring me down.

Anyways, later.


	18. How to love dresses (Morgenstern pt 1)

**I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENT SERIES OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, CASSANDRA CLARE DOES. I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I CREATED AND THE PLOT I CAME UP WITH.**

 **This will end on a cliffhanger. The ending sort of comes out of nowhere.**

 *******I read the nicest review so this was posted for panda2004, so they could survive. Hope you are still alive.*******

 **Also, I do not own Monopoly.**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **Clary POV**

"Okay, so we missed 4 of your birthdays and we are terribly sorry for that." My mom began to say, the Herondales and the Greymarks gathered around in the large family room, "And Clary, I know we didn't call, but we couldn't make it to the phone, sorry baby girl." She smiled apologetically.

She could have talked to me when she call Max, but I am not going to say that out loud.

"It's okay." I lie, plastering a smile on my face.

I love my mom, and my dad. But if they don't want to put in an effort to say happy birthday to their oldest and most likely favourite-daughter, then they can not expect me to be okay with it. Because, seriously, it hurts.

"Anyways," Mom continued, "We of course have presents for all 5 of you." She says.

"Okay, going youngest-to-oldest, Clary is first. Here you go, sweetheart." Dad says handing me a small wrapped box.

I opened the box and see a beautiful set black of hearing aids with three small diamonds on each one.

I immediately jump up, "Yes! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" I love them so much.

"There is more." My mom said. "Idris is going to have the annual black tie ball on the weekend. In celebration of the alliance, and I asked Isabelle if you had a dress and she said not yet. So, your aunt Amatis and I went shopping and got you one. I believe you will find it at the back of your closet." She finished.

Thank god, I thought Izzy was going to make me get one with her. I wonder what it looks like.

"Okay, is it okay if I go see it now?" I asked.

"Me too!" Eli and Sam say excitedly in unison.

"Of course." She nods.

"Yay!" I exclaim as I shoot out of my seat.

I know immediately that they are right behind me.

We run up to my room and I all but tear the closet door of it's hinges.

I reach the dress and take a moment to process it.

It's a beautiful black dress, probably to match my hearing aids. It's about mid thigh, with a sweetheart neckline, and thin straps. It has a tight looking torso with a pleated skirt at the bottom. It has two slits on each side of the waistline. It's beyond perfect.

They would go perfectly with the knee-high heel boots Izzy got me.

"Try it on." Grandma said from behind me. I didn't even realize she came up.

"Yeah." I breathe.

And with that I grab the boots and head into my bathroom to try on my new outfit.

It fits perfectly, like it was made to shape my body. It shows off my medium-sized curves. Thank you late puberty.

I step into the boots and look at myself in the mirror. It's amazing what one outfit will do to your whole appearance. People have said I was cute, or pretty, or even beautiful in Jace's case. But I never really saw it until this moment.

I step out of the bathroom to face my family.

Sam and Eli looked impressed, Grandma and Amatis looked excited, but my mom looked overjoyed, with tears dripping from her eyes

"My baby is all grown up." She runs to hug me.

"It's just a dress mom." I roll my eyes with a smile.

"But it's perfect."She says happily.

"Thank you. I love it." I say as I pull my Aunt into a hug.

"I'm glad."

* * *

 **Jace POV**

Damn, I wanted to see the dress on her, but I knew that would not have been appreciated.

After she came back with the other people who went up, everyone else opened their gifts.

They all seemed to be pleased.

Now we were in the large family room. Dad and I are going head to head in a game of chess, Jon, Seb, Clary, and Eli, are playing what I believe is called Monopoly. I think, based on the amount of colourful paper in front of her and the sad faces on everyone else, that Clary is winning. Of course.

The others were doing arts and crafts with Clary's grandparents. I have no clue where mom and the other adults are.

I am about to kick my dad's ass in chess, when mom, and Aunt Jocelyn come running in.

"Stephen! He's here! Valentines back."

Dad bolts up and out of the room leaving a confused bunch of children and two shocked seniors in his absence.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **A cliff hanger. Oooooh.**

 **I know this was short but I wanted to post sooner.**

 **REVIEW! (please) REVIEW! (please) REVIEW! (please) It keeps me motivated.**

 **Later.**


	19. How to keep calm (Morgenstern pt 2)

**I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENT SERIES OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, CASSANDRA CLARE DOES. I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I CREATED AND THE PLOT I CAME UP WITH.**

 **I am sorry that I haven't posted in a long time, and especially for that cliffhanger.**

 **I really hope I can start to post more. I might also do some editing to the chapters, mostly just grammar errors.**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **Clary POV**

I sit there, still, unmoving, and in denial. They are joking. My family is always joking like that. Right? Yes. But are they now? No, I can feel that in my heart. He can't be alive. But I know that he is. My Aunt would never joke about that.

I look to Jonathan panicked, he returns the look in the same manner. I hate this.

I turn to my grandparents who seemed to take on protective stances besides Cory and Mark. I tell them all to stay put. But Jon follows me because he has every right too.

We're not going outside, we are just going to see for ourselves. I peer out the kitchen window and see a man who looks a little too much like Jonathan for it to be a coincidence.

My heart stops. It's him. The evilest man known to the shadow world.

Valentine Morgenstern.

* * *

 **Jocelyn POV**

"What do you want Valentine," Lucian says in the coldest voice I have ever heard from him.

"Lucian, how is it that you managed to marry my wife, being the monster you are." He says.

"Shut up." I say before I can stop myself, "He isn't a monster, but if he was, it would have been your fault entirely. Just like it was with my son's demon blood or my daughter's disability, you are the only monster here. And I am not your wife, not anymore."

"They are my children! You gave birth to my children, my creations!" He yells.

"No, they aren't yours. Not legally. I raised them, I loved them, I was there." Says my husband.

"What do you want Valentine?" Stephen demands.

"I want my children." He says calmly like it was the simplest thing in the world. "And I am going to get them, one way or another."

And then he disappears.

* * *

 **Clary POV**

Silence. That's all I can hear. It's almost as if my hearing aids weren't on, but I checked already and they are.

It isn't a comfortable silence, but an eerie silence. A room full of people and no one has anything to say about what just happened.

We are all in the living room, my grandparents and the younger kids have gone to bed, so it's just Jace, Jon, Seb, and myself, along with the adults. Jace and I are on the chair, me in the seat and Jace on the side, Jon and Seb are in the doorway, mum, dad, aunt Amatis, and uncle Stephen were all on the couch. Mom is in shock, I think. The way she and dad stood up to Valentine was impressive, I know they were holding on to that for a long time.

Uncle Stephen starts to speak, "So…"

Suddenly everyone starts talking at once. It's as if he had broken a dam and now the conversation is just pouring out.

However, I don't understand a word of what it being said. They are speaking too fast for my brain to process anything. However I can see the looks on their faces, and now I am trying to read their lips. My dad is the one I can pick out first.

 _Amatis, it's going to be alright. Clarissa and Jonathan will be alright._

… _._

 _If anything Amy, they can protect themselves._

 _..._

 _Of course, we will, but-_

"Enough!" My mother yells cutting everyone off.

Everyone looks at her in surprise.

"No one is going to lay a hand on _any_ of my children. Especially Valentine. And that, my family, is a promise." She says firmly. She turns to me. "I need you to portal me to the Lightwoods. I wish to speak to Maryse." She says finally.

"Okay, I want to be with Izzy anyways," I say grabbing my stele.

"I'll come with you," Says a voice from beside me. It was Jace.

"Okay," I say looking at him with appreciation. I want to be close to him right now.

By the angel, I can get lost in his eyes.

"Then let's go." My mother says, her voice tearing me away from Jace's face.

* * *

 **Izzy POV**

I hear a knock on my bedroom door, I jump up to answer it, abandoning the comic book Simon had to convince me to read on my bed. I throw open my bedroom door, staring at Clary and Jace.

"What are you guys doing here, oh my, are you alright?" I ask Clary, who looks like she is in complete shock.

"Valentine showed up at my house."

"Tell me everything," I say seriously.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, we are all on my bed, Clary and Jace are clutching each other's hands while finishing their recollection of the evening's events.

What a creep, just showing up at their house like that, saying those things. Ugh, it's disgusting.

Another knock sounds at my door. "Come in."

Alec pokes his head through. "Hey, I heard you guys were here."

He walks in and sits with us on the bed.

"I overheard mom and aunt Jocelyn talking. Are you alright?" He looks at Clary concerned.

"I am. I was just caught off guard, I guess." She tells him.

"Understandably. He's not going to hurt you, Clary, we will all make sure of it." He says earnestly.

"I know, but it's nice to hear." She says and reaches over to hug him.

We sit and talk for what feels like hours. We don't really talk about Valentine as if we are avoiding the subject. It's nice, just the four of us hanging like this. Though I do wish Jon and Seb were here, to complete our little group.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **I know that Valentine's visit was short, but that was sort of what I wanted.**

 **Anyways, it's late, and I need sleep at some point.**

 **Later**


	20. How to cope with stress

****I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENT SERIES OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, CASSANDRA CLARE DOES. I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I CREATED AND THE PLOT I CAME UP WITH.****

 **I have been so disgustingly sick for the past 5 weeks, it has been awful.**

 **And then, my laptop stopped working for no reason. But I'm baaaack.**

 **On with the story.**

* * *

 **Jonathan POV**

"You okay?" Sebastian asks from beside me.

"I'll be fine." I say. "Just because Valentine Morgenstern thinks I am his son, doesn't mean I am. I know who raised me. Honestly. I am okay." I tell my brother.

"Just making sure Jon." He says simply.

"And I appreciate your concern." I say.

I wish Lucy was here, she would know what to say. Or rather, she wouldn't say anything at all. She would just let me hold her, because that is all I want to do right now.

She loves me, she told me she loves me. I love her, I know I do. I have never really felt this way before. I love my family. But that is completely different from what I feel for her. With her, I feel like anything is possible. I see a future with her, and Valentine Morgenstern will never take that away from us.

When Clary gets back, I have decided to ask her to portal me to New York. I just need to be with Lucy right now.

I am pulled out of my thoughts abruptly, when I hear Felicity call my name from the stairs.

"Jonny!" She whisper-yells so only I can hear her.

I look and see that nobody and yet to notice the 10 year old who should be in bed.

I move to her, and whisper, "What's up, why are you , not asleep?"

She gestures for me to follow her upstairs. I oblige.

Once we reach the top of the stairs she turns around, "I couldn't sleep. I don't want the mean guy to take you and Clary away from us."

"Flissy, how did you know about that." I ask concerned.

She looks at me sheepishly, "I may have been listening to the adults conversation

Oh boy. "Flissy, no one is going to take us away." I assure her.

"How do you that?" She says challengingly.

"Because I won't let them. Now," I say as I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder, "Time for you to hit the hay little miss." I run us to her bedroom.

"Jonny!" She laughs, hitting me in the back.

I place her on her bed, and she gets under her blanket.

"Will you stay with me for a while?" She asks me.

"Sure." I say as I sit down on the bed, near the top.

"Good." She yawns. Starting to fall asleep.

I stroke her hair as her eyes fall closed and her breathing evens out.

I stay there, as my sister sleeps soundlessly. Looking at her, she really does remind me of when Clary was that age, and Eli, and Charlie. My sisters all look a like, but its the brothers who all look different. But who knows about the babies. They are fraternal twins, so we will see what happens I guess.

It's not important. We don't need to look like a family to be a family. We all love and support one another, and that's what really matters.

Cheesy, I know. But I can't help it. I love the people in my family.

* * *

 **Jace POV**

"Okay, we should get going." My aunt tells us from the door to Izzys room.

"Okay." Clary sighs, getting off the bed. I follow suit.

Clary leaves the room brushing past her mom, who just watches her leave, and grabs my arm.

"Do you think you could stay the night at the manor tonight?" She asks me.

"Sure, why?" I ask her suprised that she wants me to.

"I think Clary needs you more than she is leading on." She says.

I know shes right.

"Okay, no problem." I tell her.

"I thought we were leaving?" Clary calls, irritated, from the end of the hallway.

"Okay, let's go." I say walking over to her and the portal she just opened.

I grab her hand and wink at her.

* * *

We get to the manor, and I walk over to my parents sitting at on the couch. They are all there, accept Jon. He probably went to bed.

"I am staying here tonight, Aunt Jocelyn asked me to." I say to them.

"Actually, we all are. We don't want to wake your siblings and frankly, we're tired. Are you going to bed now?" My dad asks.

I look at Clary, who looks exhausted. I turn to my parents and just nod.

My mom kisses me on the cheek, "Goodnight baby."

"Love you." I say.

"You too" She smiles.

I go back to my girlfriend, "Lets get you to bed."

"Wait, are you staying here?" She asks, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, well. You need me." I say to her.

She opens her mouth to respond, then closed it and wraps her arms around me, hugging me close to her.

I hold her to me and whisper in her ear, "Come on."

She pulls away and grabs my hand, dragging me upstair with her.

We are almost to her room when we see her brother leave Flissys room. Obviously just waking up.

"Hey, Clary can you portal me to New York?"

He asks. Rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Okay. Why?" She asks curiously.

"I want to see Lucy." He responds.

She nods understandingly.

She grabs her stele and begins opening a portal. Jon is about to jump through, when Clary grabs him by the shoulder. He turns to face her and she jumps into his arms in a clinging hug.

He hugs her back just as urgently. They are both going through the same thing. They nees each other. I just walk to Clarys room and I sit on her bed waiting for her.

A few minutes later, Clary walks back in and sits on my lap.

"Are you okay?" I say concerned. I wish I could do something.

Instead of saying anything, she just kisses me hard. After a few minutes of this, she whispers, "I just really need you right now."

I nod and kiss her again. My hands reach for the hem of her shirt, as she goes for the buckle on my belt.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **I actually wrote this like 3 weeks ago but I wasn't sure at first whether or not it was good.**

 **I did like a major edit of it because there were some spots that were very awkward.**

 **Reviews, as always, are appreciated. Just saying.**

 **I'm finally back on a regular schedule and my laptop is fixed so I should be able to post more often.**

 **Anyways, later.**


	21. How to drift to sleep

I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENT SERIES OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, CASSANDRA CLARE DOES. I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I CREATED AND THE PLOT I CAME UP WITH.

 **Someone asked about a lemons scene with Jace and Clary. I didn't do the whole sex scene, but I did write some. I also wrote the first time Lucy and Jon met and I think it's really cute.**

 **Also, someone messaged me saying that my words were incorrectly spelt (Colour/Favourite/etc...), and so I just want to say that I grew up in Canada and that's how I was taught to spell those words.**

 **On with the story.**

* * *

 ***LEMONS AHEAD***

 **Clary Pov**

After discarding our clothing, Jace moved us so that I am now laying down with my head on the pillow and him on top of me. He has since started kissing my neck, sending many shivers down my spine, By the angel, he is good at this. He keeps going, and it becomes clear to me that he is purposefully leaving his mark. His territorial side really coming through.

 _Well, two can play at this game_.

I bring my arms around him, raking my nails down his back. This earns a low moan to emit from the golden god currently sucking on my collarbone.

He starts going lower, and lower until he is exactly where I want him. He spreads my thighs apart, kissing each one lightly several times before he starts his slow attack. He grabs my hips, pulling me impossibly closer to his mouth. He nibbles at me gently, which produces a quiet moan to comes from the back of my throat. He growls at me and starts to lick slowing. My hands move to his hair, pulling at his hair, I feel him chuckle against me, his short breaths causing even more pleasure.

"Jaaaace" I plead. I need him now.

His lifts his head just enough to whisper. "Patience loves. I'm getting there." He goes backs to work.

I roll my hips, forcing him deeper. Then his tongue is inside me. Sending a whole new round of euphoria my ways. My breath comes to pants.

Suddenly he stops and brings his mouth back to mine in a passionate kiss.

"That's not fair," I whisper.

He chuckles. "All is fair in love my dear. And I do love you." He says to me, the humour leaving his face with love and lust left in its absence.

"I love you too, but if don't get inside me soon, I am going to finish myself off," I state.

He chuckles again, and reaches to my nightstand, ripping the drawer open, fishing around, and pulls his arms out, waving the condom in the air like a trophy. He gets off of me, ripping the foil packaging open with his teeth.

After he puts it on, he goes back to his previous position. Kissing me urgently, and then aligning his member with me, he eases into me.

This time, we both moan.

 ***END OF LEMONS***

* * *

 **Jonathan POV**

I land just outside of her building.

I go inside and press the buzzer to her apartment.

After a few minutes of waiting, a voice comes from the speaker. _Her voice._

" _Hello?_ " Her voice says coming through the speaker.

I press the button.

"Hey, it's me."

" _Jonny?_ " By the angel, I love it when she calls me that. " _Baby, what's wrong?_ "

"Not gonna invite me in?" I say teasingly, avoiding the question.

Suddenly I hear a buzz, signalling that the door is now unlocked. I quickly open it, running up the stairs to my loving girlfriend.

When I get up to her floor, I see her there. Standing in the door frame, in nothing but a t-shirt, my t-shirt, and panties.

I go to her as if being pulled by a magnet. She pulls me inside her apartment and kisses me happily.

"I thought you were in Idris." She says as we pull away.

I place our forehead together, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She says lovingly.

"I can see that. Is that my shirt I see?" I tease her.

"No, actually, I think this belongs to my other Nephilim lover." She teases back.

"Oh, I see. Well, who is this guy, do I know him?" I say in a mock-serious tone.

"It helps me sleep when you were gone." She tells me honestly.

"Adorable," I say simply, kissing her again.

"What's wrong Jonathan?" She worriedly. "Did something happen?" She reaches up, stroking my checking lovingly.

"Valentine paid my family a visit," I say flatly.

She gasps in surprise.

"Valentine? Valentine Morgenstern, Valentine?" She says.

"Valentine, my biological father, Valentine," I respond.

"Is your family okay?" She asks me seriously.

"Shaken up. He told my parents that he intended to take Clary and I. That was the first time I have seen that man, since I was like, two. And even then, I had to be infected with demon poisoning, and nothing felt real." I say.

"That's the first time you have ever really told me about that." She states, sounding a little surprised.

"It's just not my favourite topic." I shrug.

"Which is why I don't ask." She says conceding.

"I want you to know that you can ask me things. I would tell you anything." I tell her.

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable." She says to me.

"It's probably a good thing to talk about. Get off my chest. I am just afraid you won't love me anymore." I bow my head.

"That's never going to happen, baby. I am always going to love you." She says pulling my face up to look at her.

"You can't promise me that. But, whatever. Ask anything you would like. Always." I tell her, firmly.

"Okay. Well, the first thing is, can we go to bed?" She says.

"I could really use some sleep myself," I smile.

"Okay. Come on." She pulls me to her bedroom.

"Wheres Maia?"

"At some guys."

"Ah."

We lay down. I pull her into my arms, wrapping them around her.

"Goodnight Jonny." She says.

"Goodnight baby, I love you," I tell her.

"I love you too." She responds, sleepily.

I feel her breathing even out. I lay there, with her in my arms, and I can not think of a better place to be.

I remember the day we met, the day I first saw her. Which is stupid considering the fact that she had been in my dads pack for almost a year at that point. I like to think about that day a lot.

* * *

 **Flashback (Still Jon POV)**

I am at Taki's, getting some food to take home, for myself obviously. I would have just made some food at home, but I was heading to the kitchen when I thought 'I could really go for some Coconut pancakes right about now.' And so now I am here.

I place my order, two orders of coconut pancakes and a medium cup of coffee, black with two sugars, and then I wait.

I turn to sit down when I see possibly the most beautiful woman sitting down alone at a table. I walk over to that goddess. I didn't mean to go to her, but I guess my body is making the decisions now.

"Can I help you?" She asks. Man, she even sounds like perfection.

She has wavy hair, coloured with a soft-looking shade of blonde. She has deep brown eyes that I seem to be losing myself in. She's a werewolf, I can tell.

She looks at me, an arched eyebrow, waiting. I now realise that I should say something. But my mind seems to have shut down.

 _Come on, say something. Anything._

Finally, my mouth opens, and I begin fumbling with my words."Um, no. Uh, sorry I'll just-"

"I'm Lucinda Manning." She cuts me off, holding out a hand for me to shake.

I shake it, feeling many sparks go up my arm and straight to my heart, making it beat faster.

"Manning?" I repeat. I barely heard her over the girlish giggling going on in my head. _She spoke to me._

"Lucinda Manning, you know, like the football player?" She says.

"The what?" I ask, confused.

"Nevermind." She shakes her head, blushing slightly.

"I'm Jonathan Fairchild," I say, finally remembering my name, "Well, Graymark, actually um-"

"Jonathan Fairchild. Huh, nice name. But I think I am just gonna call you Jonny. It matches your boyish charm." She smiles.

"Jonny?" I ask, liking the way it sounds coming from her lips.

"You don't want me to call you that?" She asks uncertainly.

"No, please do. I like it." I say.

"Well then, _Jonny,_ you gonna sit down and have coffee with me?" She asks bluntly.

"Um, okay," I nod, "Yes. I am gonna do that."

"Then do it." She prompts.

"Right." I sit down, "Hello."

"Hi." She smirks.

"Sorry, it's just, I'm not used to-"

"Downworlders?" She challenges.

"Well no-" She cuts me off again.

"Woman, that aren't family?" She asks

"Woman that as beautiful as you," I admit.

"Oh." She says.

We sit there in silence. Thinking I screwed everything up, I started to leave.

"If it helps," She starts, "I find you quite beautiful too." She finishes, looking embarrassed.

I chuckle, "Yeah?"

"Yeah." She says more confidently. "I also find you terribly interesting."

"Really, why?" I ask lightly.

"It's the way you are looking at everything." She admits.

"What do you mean?" I ask, now curious.

"I mean that you are looking at everything around you with appreciation. Like it is all worth looking at, and that you are grateful for the chance. I think that quite amazing." She says.

"Well, uh, thanks," I say, dumbstruck with amazement.

"Are you an artist?" She asks.

"How did you know that?" I ask surprised.

"You have paint under your fingernails." She tells me.

"You are very observant," I state.

"I try to be. My father always says, 'Pay attention, or you'll miss it.'" She quotes.

"Miss what?"

"Life, love, happiness. Everything." She says absentmindedly.

"That's beautiful," I say.

"Thanks," She laughs, "I will tell him you said so."

"Does your father know?" I ask.

"That I'm observant? Well-" She says, teasingly, before I cut her off.

"That you're a werewolf," I say gently.

"He does." She says simply.

"He's okay with that," I say, "Sorry, it's just not everyone is."

"He's completely okay with it. My mother wasn't though. She left shortly after I changed for the first time." She says, vulnerable.

"Her loss," I say to her, honestly.

"It is. So, what about you? Do your parents know you are spending your time with a downwinder?" She asks.

"Well, I suppose not. They aren't watching at all times, you know. They have no way of knowing what I am doing at this very moment." I say, teasing her.

"I mean, dumbass, would they care?"

"They really don't have a leg to stand on," I say. "My dad has been a werewolf since just after I was born."

"What's his name?" She asks.

"Lucian Graymark. He was a shadowhunter before he was bitten. He is not actually my biological father, not that it matters. He adopted my sister and me when he married our mother. I was two. He raised me, so he is my dad." I tell her.

"Your mother is Jocelyn, right? Jocelyn Fairchild-Graymark?" She asks.

"How did you-"

"I've been in Luke's pack for a year now. I know exactly who you are. I was just seeing how much I could get out of you," She says to me. "Do you always tell your life story to complete strangers? Or am I special." She teases.

"You're special," I say seriously.

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

 **(Still Jon POV)**

I smile at the memory. It wasn't long until we had decided to go to the movies later. She wanted to see some superhero movie, and I want to spend as much time as I could with her.

I walked her home that night and met her dad. He was very cool about the whole dating-his-daughter thing. As long as I made her happy.

The next time we met was for dinner, she kissed me as soon as she saw me. I couldn't speak coherently for 5 minutes.

* * *

 **Clary POV**

After going at it, twice. Jace and I end up laying beside each other on my bed. Both out of breath, with the biggest smile on our faces.

Jace turns his body towards me, "Did you want to talk about it now?"

"Tomorrow. For now, just hold me." I say.

"That I can do." He says as he pulls me against him, hugging me tightly.

I bury my head into his neck, sighing, "I love you, you know that right?"

"I love you too baby. Go to sleep." He says sleepily.

"Okay, goodnight." I smile into his neck.

"G'night." He says.

"Wait, my hearing aids," I say, before getting up, turning them off, and pulling them out.

I turn to Jace.

 _'All good?' He mouths._

I just nod and return to my previous position.

I drift to sleep in his arms.

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Next chapter will be about the same length.**

 **Remember, reviews makes my fingers type faster. Just saying.**

 **Later.**


End file.
